Storm at Ghoul School
by Storm the Wind
Summary: Taking place a year after the events of " Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School" Shaggy and Scooby return to finish up what they started a year ago, only to find it under attack by an assassin named Storm.
1. Reunion at the Ghoul School

Ok this is my first ever trying my chance at fanfiction of any variety so go easy on me okay people. This first story is based on my favorite childhood movie, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School; actually I still watch it to this day. Anyway the story takes place a year after Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy left, they return to Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls so they can complete the contract they had signed a year ago. What they aren't expecting is a new face to appear in the school building. Scooby Doo is owned by Hanna-Barbera, I own nothing in this story besides the story itself and Storm Wind as well as the new villain, whose name will remain anonymous. Pardons for the long intro, now let's start the story.

Reunion at the Ghoul School

A dark storm roars in the night sky above two school buildings. One is the Calloway's Military School while the other is the Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls.

A mysterious figure watches over at the two schools, more in particular, the ghoul school. The figure appears as a guy in his early teen years, about 14 years old, wearing ragged clothing with 2 katanas at both his sides. The glasses he wears shines in the lightning strikes.

"So targets are 5 girls, why can't I get a real job? This is weak, but I guess as long as the pay is good it doesn't matter." says the figure as he begins to walk to the old rigged looking building. As he walks, a red van drives beside him and opens the front window, showing a guy in his older teens, about 16 at least.

"Hey kid," the guy says, "you, like, need a ride man?" The figure looks at him, looking confused, and shakes his head. "Like, whatever you say man." The man says before driving off towards the ghoul school.

Switching over to the van guy.

The guy drives in the school's direction. "Hey Scoob, like, look there it is." The guy says as a dog joins him in the front seats. "Rea, rere it ris." Says the dog, which seems to talk with a strong "R' sound at the beginning of most words.

They pass the open gate to the school and stop in front of a moat and park. The two in the van get out and looks at the dark looking building and both gulp. "Raggy, ry rid we rome rack?" says the dog who was trying to ask, "Shaggy, why did we come back?"

The teen, whose name is obviously Shaggy, says, "Well Scooby, we, like, had to come back, it was either come back, or get sued for not, like, finishing off what we signed on the contract last time we were here." Shaggy did a nervous chuckle after saying this as he looked up at the building.

Suddenly, the drawbridge on the other side of the moat lets down. Shaggy and Scooby both notice this and are scared to death by it. They both build up enough courage to pass over it and up to a big wooden door. Shaggy pushes a door bell that make a loud gong like sound. A second later, the door seems to open itself as there is no one there to greet them as they walk in.

"Is, like, anyone home?" says Shaggy after walking in. "Oh Mr. Rogers, you're earlier than expected."Says a short woman in her mid-ages, black hair, light blue highlights over her eyes, pink dress, red cape and shoes, and wearing a red headband. The woman just walks in from another room.

"Oh hello Mrs. Grimwoods, long time no see." Says Shaggy as the woman, , stops in front of them. "It's great to see you decided to come back Mr. Rogers, it wasn't very polite to leave before even half the year was over." Says Ms. Grimwood . Shaggy chuckles nervously before replying. "Yeah, I, like, guess it was wasn't it?"

"Good then," said Ms. Grimwoods, "now how about meeting the girls, they been expecting to see you again too you know?"

"Sounds like a plan Mrs. G." says Shaggy. As he says this, a strange purple furred bat flies in fast, shrieking loudly.

"Sibella, please dear calm down." Says Mrs. Grimwoods as the bat changes into a young teen girl, about 13-14 years old, with long purple hair, light purple skin, wearing a long blackish purple dressing with a cut through the middle leg part, revealing her legs up to her knees.

"Y'all might want to come out and see this." says Sibella "There's someone coming towards the school."

They all look outside to see the boy that Shaggy past in his van earlier walking to the school building.

"Now that's strange," says Ms. Grimwood , "I don't recall inviting another human over."

"Hey ghoul girls!" yelled the boy, "Come out here and prepare to die!"

...

Ok that's chapter 1, it's my first one ever so go easy and just read it. More to come out soon. I don't have a life to get back to anytime soon so I'll be updating quite often.


	2. The Mysterious Assassin

Ok this is the second chapter to the story. Here we learn what this mystery boy wants and why he wants it and more importantly, who he is.

The Mysterious Assassin

Shaggy, Scooby, Ms. Grimwood, and Sibella all look out at the boy who just yelled out he was going to kill them. This has Shaggy and Scooby scared to death." L-L-Like what does he m-m-mean?" says a frightened Shaggy.

A sudden howl comes from the stair way as a wolf girl in a blue dress who looks is about 8-9 years old. "What's going on out there?" the girl asks. "It would seem someone is here for blood Winnie, and unfortunately it's ours he wants."Sibella explains.

The wolf girl, Winnie, howls before talking, "Then let's get rid of him then." Her attention then turns to Shaggy and Scooby, who seems to surprise her. "Hey it's coach from last year, didn't even notice you two standing there shivering." And as she said, the two are still there scared to death.

"From Calloway cadets, to a four armed witch, and now a ghoul killer. One of the many reasons this school never gets boring." Another girl who walks up says, this one having an afro styled long hair, a dark green dress over a lighter green dress and a blue sash around her waist and is also wearing sandals. She also is stitched up and has bolts in her neck; she also appears to be at least 13-14 years old.

"Relsa!" says a surprised Scooby trying to say, "Elsa!" Elsa walks over to them and talks, "Long time no see coach." "Yea, and, like, it isn't starting off as a very good reunion." Says Shaggy.

They all suddenly hear a hysterical laughter that goes from high to low pitched. "I think it makes for a fun welcoming." A girl says as she floats up from the floor. Her skin is blue; her hair is white except for a blue streak that runs through it. She's wearing a light blue dress and white high hell boots. Anything else about her…. Oh yea…. She's partially transparent.

"This is no game Phantasma; this could prove to be quite dangerous." Says Ms. Grimwoods . Phantasma looks outside at the boy. "He doesn't look too dangerous. He looks more lost than anything." She says and then starts laughing.

"Well we can't leave him waiting in the rain all night can we?" Asks Ms. Grimwoods as the group heads outside on the front porch, staring at the boy. He seems to notice them as he draws his katanas out of their scarabs.

"Good and here I thought you be smart and run." Says the boy as he points a katana at them. "Now I can kill each one of you 5, here and now!"

"Hey at least tell us your name and why you're here to kill us!" growls Winnie.

The boy just laughs before replying to the werewolf. "Fine, I'm Storm Wind, a mercenary assassin; I'm only here on duty. Nothing personal girls." "Storm Wind. Your name works together." Says Phantasma as she laughs again.

"Enough of this talk." Says Storm as he runs at them. He swings his swords at them, but they narrowly dodge the attack, yet each of the girls' hair has been sliced, well except Phantasma's of course.

"Man that was, like, a close call." says Shaggy. "We should focus on getting his swords away from him first, lower casualties and all." says Sibella. Then Storm strikes again, barely missing again. "Stay still already." he says as he continues to attack.

"We can't run forever." says Elsa. While running Shaggy trips himself up and falls over. "Ow. Man that hurt, like, a lot!" Shaggy groans as he looks up to see Storm ready to cut his head off. "Oh man. I didn't think this was going to be how it, like, ends for me!" he yelled out in fear.

"Not if I can help it!" a new voice said as a piece of taping flies around Storm's katana and yanks it away towards a small mummy girl, who looks about 5-6 years old, wearing a pink bow on her head.

"Ranis!" yelled Scooby excitedly trying to say, "Tanis!" to see her help his friend. Shaggy gets up and runs to her. "Like, thank god you showed up just in time."

Storm looking annoyed, "Hey I'm not done yet!" * wields his second katana and begins attacking them again. "Girls we need a new plan. And, like fast." Suddenly a lightning bolt struck Elsa. "Aaa at least I can recharge while run."

"Hmm?" Scooby stops and thinks for a second before snapping his paws and running over to Elsa and whispers in her ear. "Sounds good to me coach." says Elsa as she stops and Scooby runs off somewhere.

Storm stops a little bit away from Elsa, who has stopped moving. "So you wanna be brave do you?" He says as he points the katana at Elsa. "Any last words ghoul?" Elsa just smiles, "Only two."

As she says this, Scooby comes back with a pair of jumper cables that he attaches to the katana and to the bolts on Elsa's neck. "Good night." says Elsa. Storm looking confused says, "Huh what did you…! Why you little son of a-!" before he could finished, an electric current from Elsa's bolts strikes the katana and Strom. "AHHHHHH!" Storm yells as the electricity badly burns his body. After it was over, Storm passes out on the ground.

They all look at the passed out kid. "Maybe that was a little too harsh, after all he WAS only human you know?" says Sibella, while checking to see if he was dead. " I say good riddance, he was only here to kill us anyway." growled Winnie.

Sibella gets back up, "Well he isn't dead."Phantasma floats over, "That's definitely a shocker." she laughs at her on pun. Ms. Grimwoods pulls out a small gong and hits it, calling a octopus butler. "Can you take this boy inside and make sure he stays well. If he wakes up we can ask who sent him here in the first place."

...

And there's chapter 2, using logic and character talents to defeat an opponent is just how Scooby-Doo works isn't it?


	3. Storm's Amnesia

Chapter 3 done for all 5 of the people who actually care.

Storm's Amnesia

The ghoul girls as well as their teacher just sit around a bed with Storm still passed out on it.

"I do hope he is fine." says Ms. Grimwood as she helps treat the burn marks cause from over 10,000 volts striking his body all at once. "I would be very displeased to have been involved in killing a human kid."

"No need to worry Ms. Grimwood." says Sibella, "It seems he is just unconscious at the moment, he'll wake up eventually…. maybe."

"Like, that doesn't sound to reassuring Sibella." says a still shaken Shaggy, "Besides, what if he wakes up and, like, tries to kill us again?" All of the girls seem to wonder this now as well.

"Ugh…" groaned the assassin, which surprises them all as he sits up in the bed. "…. Can I get some peace and quiet to sleep in this place!" Everyone just looks at him quietly. "… Wait…. Where the hell am I?" he asked looking at all the staring eyes.

"Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls, of course." answers Sibella. "Why, not 2 hours ago you were trying to kill us. Were you not aware of where you were?"

Storm just sits there, looking confused. "What on earth are you going on about? I only kill if hired. I wouldn't even consider trying to attacking a school of girls I can promise that. I'm not an insane person. I have my self-restrictions."

Winnie howls before replying, "That didn't exactly stop you from doing it now did it?" Storm sits on the bed now thinking for awhile before smiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He begins laughing as everyone else falls over in disbelief.

"Is he really the one who almost killed us?" asked Shaggy, who is getting up and back into his sit as Tanis, the mummy girl, shows Storm the katana she had taken from him prior to him getting shocked. "Sir is this yours?" she asks him. As he turns to her, he quickly took the blade. "And how did you come into possession of my katana girl?"

"I took it from you so you wouldn't kill my friends." said Tanis, only to confuse Storm more. "Kill your friends?" he asks before laughing again.

"Why, I think he's insane." says Phanty as she laughs as well. "At this rate they might actually, like, laugh to death and to life." says Shaggy who chuckles at his own bad pun. "Get it Scoob?" he asks the dog who laughs abit. "Rea… Ry rink so." Translated to "Yea…I think so."

Storm then notices the bandages around his body. "Hmm? What's all this about?" he asks, not even noticing he was badly burnt all over. "You were badly damaged after being electrocuted by lightning." explained Elsa as she hands him the blade used as the conductor, which is now melted. "…. Man now I got to work on this as well?" he asks himself, looking abit annoyed.

Ms. Grimwood gets up to speak. "Also you mention you were an assassin who has come here to kill the girls on order. May I ask who it is that hired you to do such a thing?"

Storm sits, thinking again. "I've told you already I don't know what it is you're talking about. Sorry I'm lost in all of this." They all just sigh, Storm then continues. "All I remember is being asked to kill 5 girls at a haunted school building." Everyone now looks at Storm with blank looks in their eyes. "…1, 2, 3, 4, 5…." he counts as he points at each of the girls.

"He must be messing with us! No one is this dumb!" growls Winnie, which seems to agitate Storm. "Hey never underestimate my stupidity!" he yells before sitting back down and smiling. "Besides, I turned the client down because she couldn't provide a good reason to assassinate."

"What exactly happened after turning her down?" asked Shaggy, causing Storm to think again. "Actually, now that you mention it..." he smiles at them. "I have no idea." He starts laughing again.

"Like, why do we even bother? It's obvious he's oblivious to why he's here." says Shaggy. "Rea." says Scooby agreeing with Shaggy. "Well I guess we are off to bed then. Night everyone." says Shaggy as he yawns and walks off with his dog.

"Well those two were an interesting pair." says Storm as he jumps out of his bed. "Well I hate to intrude, so I'll be showing myself out." as he walks to the door, a disembodied hand closes it. "Sorry Mr. Wind but I will have to ask you to stay and work off the damage you have caused us." says Ms. Grimwood as she walks over to him with the girls following.

Storm, still looking away from them, starts getting nervous. "W-what are you talking about?" he asks as he slowly turns to them. "Just look outside, your answer is there." says Ms. Grimwood as she gestures to a window which Storm looks out to see the area ruined badly.

"I would like to ask you to stay as a student teacher at my school." says Ms. Grimwood as the disembodied hand tosses a rapier sword, a fencing sword. "As our weapons teacher." Storm however ignores the sword and looks at the door. "There's no way I'm staying here to just to teach some girls weapon usage." he says as he begins to walk out.

"Then I suspect you can pay off the $100 million?" ask Ms. Grimwood, which causes Storm to stop and his hair prickles up, he then quickly turned around and kick up the rapier the hand threw at him earlier and slashed it around. "Where do I sign up?" he laughed nervously.

"Very good then." starts Ms. Grimwood, "You can start with Mr. Rodgers tomorrow, but for now I believe you need to rest. You had an eventful day today." she then turns to the girls. "That goes for you girls as well, go on and good night." she says as the girls walk pass her and Storm.

Sibella stops next to Storm. "Allow me the honor of being the first to welcome you to ghoul school." she says as she continues off like the rest did. Storm just shrugs and sighs, "How in hell's name did I get into this mess?"

Ms. Grimwood and the hand begin leaving as well. "Please make yourself comfortable and good night Mr. Wind." she says as she closes the door to the room. Storm sits on the bed thinking before suddenly bursting out laughing. "I guess I'm in for an eventful year at least." he continues to laugh before going to sleep.

…

Yep that's the real Storm Wind, crazy and insane, but isn't a killer unless necessary. But why did he come to Grimwood's to begin with and why doesn't he remember? Just wait for more.


	4. Storm, the Human Ghoul

Now to show what it is Storm will be doing as long as he is under Grimwood's debt as well as an overview of his weapons teaching.

Storm, the Human Ghoul

The girls, Ms. Grimwood, and Shaggy and Scooby, all wait for Storm to wake up and get started. "Like, how much longer can he sleep?" ask Shaggy.

"Not to worry Mr. Rodgers, I've sent for his wake up call." Says Ms. Grimwood which Shaggy reacts abit negatively about.

While that was going on, Storm was still sleeping soundly in bad. That is until the bed of smoking which he woke up to. "Hmm… Something smells like burning.. Burning wood." He said as he looks at a fire starting on the bed. "…. I love these peoples' style anyway." He said before he jumps from the bed and puts the fire out. "Who started this fire anyway?"

As soon as he asks, he gets his answer. He spots a small green dragon under the bed, it looks pretty mad. "Ah, it was only a dragon… Dragon!" yelled Storm as the dragon turns red and shoots a small ball of fire at Storm, barely burning a section of his hair. Storm quickly runs out, and as he approaches the stairway, instead of taking the steps, he runs over them making stay over air… until he falls on the ground.

The others hear the crash he makes and goes to see what happen, finding him in a daze. "Wow! What an entrance!" says Phantasma as she laughs. Storm then comes to and stands up, "Ugh. Well that was unpleasant." "Glad to see you got the wake up call." Says Ms. Grimwood. "So you sent that dragon after me!" asked Storm as the small dragon walked in. "You mean Matches? He is abit mischievous, so I'm sorry if he caused you much trouble in waking up."

Storm then sighs, "Fine. He made waking up interesting that's for sure." He then laughed. "Anyway cause of the unexpected awakening. I need to go to my room and get ready if y'all don't mind?' He says as Ms. Grimwood nods. "Very well just meet the girls with Shaggy in the gymnasium." She tells him as he goes back upstairs.

"Hey Scoob why not go with him so you can show him the way to the gym when he's ready?" Shaggy asked his dog, who nods. "Rokay Raggy." He follows Storm upstairs as Shaggy and the others walk off to the gym.

After about 30 minutes, Scooby suddenly runs into the gymnasium and jumped into Shaggy's arms while shivering in fear. "Like what's your problem Scooby?" Shaggy asks the dog while chuckling abit. Scooby just points at the entrance he came from as Storm walked in, looking more demonic and gothic then the first time they saw him.

Shaggy then looks abit scare, "Like, man why are you dressed up like a monster?" he asked Storm, who actually has spider webs and spiders on the top of his hair, wearing a dark black cloak, and also his eyes are now different, the left one being blue and the right one being red. "Ms. Grimwood thought it be good if I'm going to teach and learn here, that I should fit the part as well." He said shrugging off their reactions. "I never cared about my looks anyway, why start now?"

The girls however seem to be interested in the design. "Wow spider webs in hair, I may try that out." Says Sibella. "I want to know why he is wearing so much black." Says Elsa. They soon back away from Storm. Storm just laughs, "You girls have a strange sense of fashion. May I ask for some introductions by the way? Y'all seem to know me, but I don't know any of you."

Sibella then step forward, "Of course, I'm Sibella, daughter of Count Dracula, fang-tastic to meet you Storm." Storm's hair, and spider webs, seem to prickle up. "Uh, did you say Dracula?" he says in disbelieve.

"That's right." answers Winnie who howls, "I'm Winnie the Werewolf." Elsa then steps forward, "And I'm Elsa Frankenteen." Then Phantasma, "I'm Phantasma." and finally Tanis, "I'm Tanis."

Storm just looked abit dizzy, everyone looked at him confused. "Ok girls, y'all, like, do your thing and I'll help him." said Shaggy as the girls start with their normal things. "Hey man, you ok?" Shaggy asked Storm as he regained his cool. "Yeah just didn't think I was supposed to take the word 'Ghoul' literal." Storm says as Shaggy chuckles. "I know what you mean man; I was, like, the same last year. But the girls are actually harmless." Shaggy says as Storm nods.

They find the girls practicing ballet, which just confuses Storm even more and makes him begin to walk off before being stopped by the disembodied hand. "No way in hell am I participating in ballet!" he said before being struck from behind. "I don't appreciate harsh language in my school Mr. Wind." says Ms. Grimwood holding a wooden spoon, Storm rubbing the back of his head. "I'm still not doing this; I do have some pride to my name."

Phantasma floats over to him. "Come on its fun." she said while laughing and grabs his arm and forces him over* "Whoa! Hold on!" yelled Storm trying to pull back to no avail.

After about 30 minutes, they stopped and Storm looks tired. "Never.. am I…. doing that again." he said breathing between parts of the sentence. "Fine, it's obvious a simple dance is too much for a human anyway." says Elsa just to agitate Storm, which works when he starts to attack but being held back by the others. Elsa apologizes and Storm steams off abit.

"So what's next anyway?" ask Storm to Ms. Grimwood. "Why your class of course." she answers. Storm just stands there in complete silence, not even knowing what he is supposed to do. "Let me lead you to your classroom." Ms. Grimwood says as she leads him and the girls to a new room.

"Ms. Grimwood, what is this room?" Tanis asks looking at the big wooden door. "The most dangerous room in the school building Tanis." Ms. Grimwood said, unlocking the door and opens it to reveal a whole militia of weapons that even surprise Storm.

"I told you Mr. Wind, even ghouls use weapons from time to time." says Ms. Grimwood, Storm however seems to be thinking. "I want this stuff outta here, NOW!" he yelled, shocking everyone.

Ms. Grimwood thinks for a minute before replying. "Very well Mr. Wind, it's your room after all." She rings a gong, calling her octopus butler to remove the weapon; Storm takes a few of them as they pass him. "This should be all I need for 5 ghouls." he smiles and puts the weapons on a weapons' rack.

"Now we're talking!" he says, the room now being open enough for them to even practice in. He then walks up to the girls. "If I have to do this, we do it my way, over there are 5 rapiers. Each of you will master a blade before Halloween passes this year." All the girls nod their heads and go to get a rapier.

"I'll leave you to teach the girls your way then." says Ms. Grimwood as she leaves. Storm faces the girls and points a rapier at them. "Now then… Who wants to try and kill me first?"

….


	5. Teaching, Learning and Spying

Teaching, Learning and Spying

The girls, now looking confused at what their new teacher had asked them. "Did you really just ask us to try and kill you?" ask Tanis, who looks abit displeased by idea.

Storm just smirks. "Of course, I mean that is the point of weapon usage, isn't it?" he said while laughing. The girls however look abit nervous, seeing the insane human with a sword. "Now then," says Storm as he looks at them and readies his rapier, "Lunge." He says as he thrusts the sword at them, stopping the point from piercing Sibella, who just looks from the steel point to the crazy idiot holding it.

"Hehe, y'all got it now?" asks Storm as he jumps back away from them, about 3 feet. "Go on and try." He said, the girls shrug and in the next second, Storm is surrounded by blades. "Is this a joke or something to you?" Winnie asks, growling at the boy, who is just smiling. "I thought I already told you, you would master swordplay within 2 months." Reminded Storm. "I don't joke about things like that… most of the time." He then starts to laugh again as the girls withdrew their blades.

"Are you saying you wanna rush through this faster than that Winnie?" he asks the young werewolf, who is now looking abit mad. "Well I want to move on to something that a kid wouldn't already know from watching a TV set." As she said this, her rapier is suddenly struck outta her grip and lands pierced into the floor.

"Ugh!" Winnie winces abit from the sudden reaction. "I will hear no details against how I teach using a sword, any other weapon I don't really care about." Storm says. Winnie collects herself and growls at him, "Then how about no weapon at all?" she yells and slashes her claws at him, which he reacts slowly to and ends up with slash marks on his arm. Storm stands quietly for like 5 seconds before laughing like crazy.

"Ugh, is he going to be ok?" Winnie asks the other girls who all look about as confused as she does. Storm finally stops and looks at them. "Man it's been awhile since a real wound has opened on me, I love this job already!" He saids grinning. He then slashed at Winnie who quickly dodges.

"Heh now things get fun." he says as they all start practicing one at a time either with Storm or one of the other girls. Unbeknownst to them however, someone is watching them using a periscope from the other side of the hedges by the school.

"Those girls are actually trying to kill each other now!" says a guy who is about 12-13 years old, looking through a periscope. "They are striking each other with swords!" he tells some other guys who is with him.

"Man those girls are nuts!" says the biggest one there. "Affirmative, those girls just get stranger with each passing year." says the tallest one. The one with the periscope seems surprise by something. "Hey they have a new student, but this one is a guy!" he says gaining his companions' attention.

"Let me see that Miguel." says a blond haired one who takes the periscope to look. "He's different, more human at least." he says. "Who cares it won't change anything in the annual volleyball game." says the big one who is tossing a volleyball up and down before hitting it, but it is slashed in half suddenly.

"That didn't stop them from beating y'all last year now did it!" a guy with albino white hair yells at them. "P-Private Cecil." they all say at once. "Don't talk like that to me. I'm no more important than you five of course." Cecil says, he is holding a cleaver, which he used to slash the volleyball.

"You destroyed our volleyball, how are we suppose to practice now?" ask the blonde one. Cecil just laughs in an evil like way, frightening the others. "We won't need it this year, Tug Roper, because I've already arranged the game this year to be a little more interesting." The other five look confused. "Changed it? We been playing the girls at volleyball for awhile now, it's kinda traditional now." said Tug. "Oh, I'm sorry." Cecil started. "But I thought y'all would like abit of an advantage against those girls."

The 5 now think before all responding, "Affirmative!"

Cecil smirks at their approval. "Very good, then here is the new rules, it is now a 3 round game." The others start nodding there heads to show they understand. "First is just a simple game of dodgeball, I love hurting people and not getting questioned, second is fencing, I've never seen a girl that can perfectly wield a sword, and third, if it's actually necessary , will be a game of soccer, give them a chance to redeem themselves." he laughs his evil laugh.

Tug seem to disapprove of this though, "Are you just doing this to just hurt those girls Cecil Kuriba?" he asks. Cecil just grins, "Of course not, I'm giving us a field advantage. Does that make me a bad person, Private Roper?" he asks Tug who just goes along with it.

"I knew you see it my way." Cecil laughs as he walks away. "Now we will finish off the Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls." he says to himself as he walks to the school. Tug looks at his comrades. "Jamal what information do we have on Cecil?" he ask the tallest one. "Not much Tug, all we know is that he came to the school outta nowhere." Jamal tells him. The shortest of the boys run over to them. "Guys here come Colonel Calloway." he tells them. They all get into a military salute and their colonel walks in.

"At ease men." The colonel tells his cadets, who stop saluting. "I guess Cecil has told you of his great idea for the annual competition against Grimwood's this year." He tells them. "Uh Colonel Calloway, don't you think the games he suggested are abit-" Tug started but is interrupted by the colonel. "Great then yes, we're participate in the games as Cecil has instructed. That's an order cadets." He says as he walks off. "Anyone else notice the colonel is a little too desperate to win this year?" Tug asks his fellow cadets who nod.

Back with Storm and the ghouls, they just finished up the weapons' class. They clean up as Ms. Grimwood walks in. "You girls must be tired after that, lunch is now done. Better hurry too, Mr. Rodgers and Scooby are already there eating." The girls all look at each other before going to eat, leaving Storm, who is now asleep against the room's wall, alone.

"Looks like Mr. Wind is tired out from all the new activities he's been through today." says Ms. Grimwood. She walks over and wakes him up. "Ugh. What's going on?" He asks as he stands up. "The girls are down stairs eating abit before continuing with Mr. Rodgers. How bout joining them for a bite to eat?" She gestures to the door, he however turns away. "Nah. I can't eat from someone I owe. That would be disrespectful." He sheaths his sword before walking out of the room.

Ms. Grimwood then starts thinking. "I think we can fix that manner." She walks out of the room, not knowing a strange plant with an eye is looking around the room from a window before moving away.

….

There now I introduced most of the Calloway Cadets, as well as a new one.


	6. The Mysterious Minkan

If anyone can come up for a better title, please tell me cause I couldn't think of anything else.

...

The Mysterious Minkan

After leaving his room, Storm joins back up with the girls and the 2 gym coaches.

"I guess now we can, like, go for a good run around the school." says Shaggy. "We're starting off a lot like last year, aren't we?" asks Sibella. Shaggy recalls last year and nods. "Like, I guess it is." he says chuckling.

After that they all begin jogging around, mainly around the rotting garden. "Ahh this is what I needed." says Storm as he runs. "Nothing I like more than swordplay and running." He says while laughing, causing him to run right into a tree. "…. ugh." he groans falling backwards.

Phantasma floats over to him and just looks down at him and laughs. "Wow that look like it hurt." She says as she laughs. Storm gets up and just laughs with her. "Yeah, it really did!" he says as he and Phantasma laugh before continuing off to catch up with everyone else.

"By the way, why do y'all have 2 gym classes in a single day? Sounds abit unorthodox to me." asks Storm as he runs along side the girls. "We have an annual volleyball game with the neighboring military school." Sibella answers. "Yea those Calloway cadets get on my nerves." Elsa says. "Plus all they do is just cause us more trouble then we need." growls Winnie.

"…. Then why don't y'all actually practice volleyball?" Storm asks them. "What fun is that? Much more fun doing crazy activities that make no sense!" Phantasma says as she laughs again. "You said it Phanty. Running definitely helps with warming up." Elsa adds on. "Plus you never know when those cadets are watching us, being a military school and all; it comes natural to them to watch the enemy and all that." Sibella says.

"Sounds like they are always prepared." Storm says as they continue to run through a bunch of trees. Phantasma simply runs through the trees, while everyone else has to dodge them. "That only makes the year more interesting." says Phantasma. "It would be boring if the game was easy you know." "Yeah, I suppose it would be." Storm says as he laugh, causing him to run into another tree. "…. I hate my life." He moans before recovering himself again and continues with the girls.

As they ran, a pair of plants sprout up and open their buds, showing a pair of eyeballs. "Look Mistress, those ghoul girls are still young and ripe." Says a big strange vegetation with 4 vine-like limbs, and a single eye in the center of its face, above a mouth. "I can perfectly see that myself you sad excuse for a Grim Creeper." says a female voice from the shadows. The plant looks frightened abit before regaining himself. "They are right for the taking, this time failure won't be an option." Says the Grim Creeper as he laughs. "I agree Creeper, just don't mess up my plan and we will have more than just those Grimwood girls." says the female voice as they both laugh evilly.

Storm, Shaggy, and the rest of the runners continue to run for awhile, stopping every once in awhile to take short breaks. "Okay gang, like, I think we are good for today." says Shaggy who is heavily breathing along with Scooby. "Come on coach, y'all already tired?" Winnie asks them. "Well unlike y'all girls, we get tired fairly easy." Shaggy says while sitting down.

Storm, however, is lying down in a tree. "What fun is life if there's always a border stopping me from moving on?" They all look up to where he is. "Why should I have to be stuck in one place forever? There are at least 5 limitations stopping me." Storm says. "And one of these days I'll break them all at once and go wherever I want to!" He says grinning and laughing. The girls however look confused before laughing abit.

Storm jumps down, landing on his feet near the girls. "…. OW!" he yells in pain as he falls off his feet. "I think I cracked my bones!" he yells but also seems to be laughing in pain. "He's crazy" says Winnie. "He's abit strange." says Elsa. "He's the most insane human I ever met." Phantasma says while laughing. Storm soon jumps back on his feet, now ignoring the pain. "How about we head on back before anyone else gets hurt?" He asks the girls before walking back inside.

As they back, Storm notices a strange figure that seems to be gone in an instant so he shrugs it off as they go in to find Ms. Grimwood finishing a meal for the ghouls. The food seems to consist of many good looking foods, but some of the others seem to still be alive.

"Uh, like, I think me and Scooby will go out to eat." Shaggy says before walking out. "Rea, roing rout." Scooby says before following Shaggy. "Wonder what that was about." Storm says to himself. The girls begin to dine after a moment. Storm however begins to walk off before being stopped by the floating servant hand. "Come on Mr. Wind, even you must be hungry after everything that has gone on today." Ms. Grimwood says.

Storm just back at her and sighs before joining the others to eat. "Uh, Ms. Grimwood, you remember that Storm is human and doesn't eat the types of food we eat…right?" Elsa asked the headmistress who now looks abit dumbfounded. "That's right, I had forgotten." Everyone now is looking in Storm's direction. "Hmm?" Ms. Grimwood looks at Storm, who is eating like crazy. "We are sure he's human right?" Winnie asked. "We're sure…. I think anyway." answers Sibella as she continues to eat with the rest of the girls.

"I've never seen a human who would fungus, mold, or frog warts." says Ms. Grimwood. "You are most definitely one to cross lives with monsters." Storm looks up confused. "I only see food, I don't care what's in it." he says laughing as he continues to eat. "He's lively at least, don't have much of that." Phantasma says while laughing.

While they continue to eat, the hand floats in, holding a letter. "Hmm? What's this?" Ms. Grimwood asks as she takes the letter. "Like, what's that you got there Ms. G?" Shaggy says as him and Scooby walked back in from wherever the heck they went to. "It seems to be some sort of warning." Ms. Grimwood said, "It says that we should give up on the annual game against Calloway this year, it also mentions that the game has even been changed by Calloway himself this year."

"What! Why those no good cadets!" Winnie growls. "Winnie calm down, we're not even sure if it's legit yet." Sibella tells her which seems to calm Winnie down abit. "Yeah but if it is true, than we don't know what to work with." Winnie says. "Who sent it Ms. Grimwood?" Elsa asked the headmistress, who looks at the letter. "Someone by the name, Minkan." She tells everyone. Everybody now looks confused, none of them recognizing the name at all. "Oh well, just another mystery to solve." Storm says while grinning. "I've been looking for a challenge since I got here anyway!" he yells as he laughs. They all soon get ready to go off to bed for the night.

As they are off to sleep, the eye plant things watch through the windows. "My spytraps are set and ready Mistress." The Grim Creeper says back at the hidden location. "You done well my creeper." the girl says. "Now I'll scare those ghouls to next Halloween!" she says as she does an evil laugh. The Creeper, however, looks confused. "How do you plan on doing that Mistress?" He asked her, as she looks back at him with an evil sneer.

"Tell me Creeper," she begins as she snaps her finger, as a strange guy appears. "Have you ever heard of the dream murderer?" She says, the guy scares the live hell outta the creeper. "M-M-Mistress? H-H-How did you get him here?" The Grim Creeper asked while shivering like crazy. "I'm a powerful witch Creeper. This was nothing for me." She says as she turns to the guy.

"I hope you're ready…. Freddy Krueger!" Lightning strikes, and shows a man whose skin looks burnt, wearing an old brown hat, a red and black striped shirt, black pants, and a knife claw glove on his right hand. "Freddy's always ready to kill a group of kids!" He said as they all began to laugh.

…

There you go, more questions open that people want to know. The next part is in another story called "A Nightmare at the Ghoul School". I suggest reading that story before you continue on with the next chapter.


	7. Death and Dispair

This chapter takes place after the events done in "A Nightmare at Ghoul School", if you haven't read it yet, well I just suggest it. This part focuses on Storm teaching a unique type of weapon style for Tanis the mummy, and more afterwards.

Death and Dispair

It is now currently the 1st of October, all of the girls as well as the 3 others who were involved with Freddy are still abit injured after the battle in the nightmare. That morning everyone was ready to start the day. Storm is still severely wounded from the fight he had gotten into. He is now wearing a bandage over his right eye and over his heart, where Freddy struck him. Everyone looks a lot better though.

"Oh Mr. Wind, it was brave of you to help my girls." Ms. Grimwood starts. "But next time you might want to have an actual plan before rushing in." Storm just smirks and laughs abit. "Maybe, but that would go against my being." He says, his blue left eye being the only visible eye he has. "But I'm still in shape to continue what I've been doing here." "I don't know Storm, you look pretty out of shape." says Elsa.

Storm looks at the girls. "I said I'm fine so I-.." Before he can finish, the hand servant floats over and taps Storm's heart wound. " …. AHHH!" Storm yells in pain. "Fine indeed." Ms. Grimwood says. "You need to rest longer. The girls will just have to skip over your class today." Storm seems irritated about restricted, being one who wants nothing to do with limitation towards himself. "Fine I'll rest, but only for today." He says as he walks off, back to rest.

"That boy is dependable and loyal, if only he knew his own limitations." Ms. Grimwood says. "He says he has no limitations." Tanis says. "He always says he will break all limits holding him back." "But Tanis even he should know he has his own limit of stamina." Sibella tells her. "Even Winnie can't run forever without getting worn out." Tanis thinks for awhile before Shaggy and Scooby walk into the room. "Like, morning girls." Shaggy says. "Let's get started shall we?" They all follow Shaggy out of the room.

Storm, in his own room, is sitting on his bed. "Hmm, who sent Krueger after us to begin with?" he begins talking to himself. "Could be the one who hired me to kill the girls? That's a possibility. But it leaves out why she wants them dead and why bring me into the matter." He continues on, not notices a Spy trap outside his window. "He's getting curious mistress." The Creeper tells the girl in charge. "Let him wonder. It will make my revenge easier anyway." She says. "How are those cadet boys doing anyway Creeper?" she asks. "Wonderful mistress. They have been practicing hard, fall right into your perfect trap. And don't suspect a thing." He tells her. "Perfect, then those girls will also be practicing for the wrong games." She says as she laughs evilly with Creeper. Storm then remembers something else. "And who is the Minkan character?"

Meanwhile, the girls finish up their morning dance session with Shaggy. "Like, good work girls, let's take a break before continuing." Shaggy tells them. All the girls nod before walking out and heading back to the main room of the building. While walking, Tanis stops and notices the weapons' room door is cracked open. "Hmm?" she hops over there and peeks in, she sees Storm practicing with a rapier. "GAH!" he holds back from yelling and coughs out blood, before continuing.

Tanis gasps abit and pushes the door open, this catching Storm's attention and he just smirks. "Well looks like I've been found out." He says while smiling at her. "You going to tell me to go back to rest?" She just looks at him for a second then walks over to him. "Storm…" She begins, "Can you teach me how to use another weapon?" This actually surprises Storm. "Another one? You have something special in mind?" He asks her in confusion. "It's really hard to hold up a sword like that; don't you have anything more appropriate for my age?" She asks him. Storm however begins to laugh, which confuses her. "You don't talk young, must be a mummy thing." He says. Tanis then continues to talk. "Back in the dream world, when you saved me from Freddy, you used no more than a string of yarn and a yo-yo toy." She says, Storm thinks before smiling. "Sounds fun."

Meanwhile, with the other girls, as they make it to the main room, they notice Tanis is gone. "I'm not sure, but wasn't there a mummy with us before." says Phantasma. "Where did she run off to?" Sibella asks. "Maybe she went to check on Storm, she is a very caring girl after all." Elsa says. Winnie howls, "Shouldn't we go check on him then; I would feel guilty if we didn't." she says and all the girls nod and walk off to Storm's room.

"Take a good look Tanis." Storm tells her, spinning 4 tops on the tips of his fingers. "Have you ever played with spin tops before; their quite fun." Tanis looks confused. "No, but I've seen human kids play with them." She says. "Close enough, but now let's try this." Storm says as he grabs the tops into his fist, he then jumps up, seems to float there for awhile and throws the tops at Tanis. All 4 tops seem to miss her and pierce the floor. "See not too hard to use them, just throw." He says, still floating. Tanis smiles, but then looks confused. "Storm...how are you still floating?" She asks, which seems to frighten him abit as he lands back on his feet. "It's nothing I promise!" he says, laughing nervously. He then recovers his composure and continues to show Tanis multiple weapons using only kid toys.

"Well this is strange." Sibella says. All the girls are in Storm's room staring at the empty bed. Phantasma just laughs, "That boy really doesn't know when he needs to rest." She laughs. "You said it Phanty, I've never seen a human with so much energy since our coach." Elsa says. The girls then split up to find Storm and Tanis.

While practicing, Storm suddenly falls to his knees. "GRRAH!" he gasps, as his heart wound begins to open back up. "No! Gah! The pain is worsening!" He says as he stands back straight. "Shouldn't we stop before your wounds get worse?" Tanis asks him. Storm just laughs. "Thanks for the caring, but stop, no one has ever cared for me." He says, dropping his weapons. "I've been an outcast since birth after all." Blood from his right eye begins to pour out of the bandages like red tears. "Never had a family or friends, I've been alone for ages and repeatly being a target." He says as blood stain sinks into his cloak, showing his heart wound has reopened. Tanis now looks both surprise and depressed by this.

Tanis then throws one of the tops at Storm and cuts his cloak, tearing it apart. She is shocked and frightened by what she sees. Not only is the heart wound not even bandaged, but Storm's whole upper body is covered in multiple scars, his arms even show the burnt marks from the lightning Elsa caused him. "No one ever cared about me, so I stopped caring for myself. I've lived 14 years like this." He says smiling at her. "It feels nice to know I can die, while having friends at least." He says as he falls over. The other girls are watching from the doorway, all looking as shocked as Tanis.

All of Storm's old wounds slowly reopen, pouring blood out badly. Storm looks up at the girls, looking like he's smiling still. "My worse sin of all I've done is dying in front of my only friends." He says. "Thanks girls, for showing me some caring at least." He then falls over, motionless, as his blood flows off him. The girls are look in silence, before leaving the room. None of them seem to know what to say anymore as they walk off.

The spy trap outside looks surprise as well. "H-he died mistress! He's dead!" The Creeper tells his mistress, who looks pleased. "Very good, so Krueger wasn't a waste after all. That fool ended his own life. Simple as that." she says laughing. "The great assassin Storm, the Wind Bearer, is dead!" she yells while laughing evilly and insanely.


	8. Storm, the Wind Bearer

Storm, the Wind Bearer

After seeing Storm die right in front of them, the 5 ghoul girls go and tell Ms. Grimwood, Shaggy, and Scooby what they had saw. They all then head back to the weapons' room where they witnessed his death, but finds that the corpse and blood is completely gone. "What!" all the girls gasps at the same time. Shaggy scratches his chin, "Like, zoinks, where did he go?" Matches, the pet dragon, walks in and smells around before he suddenly looks dizzy. "Matches? What's wrong boy?" Ms. Grimwood asks. Winnie then smells around and suddenly looks dazed as well. She soon recovers herself and looks back at them. "There's something in the air in this room. I just don't know what it is." She says.

Meanwhile, at what seems an old building, a guy is suddenly hit against a wall. "Hallucinogen!" A familiar voice yells. "You used f*cking hallucinogens on those girls didn't you!" Storm walks up to the man he had hit into the wall. The man stands back up and glares at Storm. "I saved your damned ass from those monsters!" The man yells at Storm, who just looks even more pissed off. "I didn't need saving from anything!" Storm yells before kicking the man, but is blocked and smashed against the wall. "GAHH!" Storm yells in pain. "Respect your elders boy and learn your limit, you are nothing but a tool in society and that's all you will ever be." The man says. "….Then why did you care to save me?" Storm says, now giving him a smirk, which pisses the man off more. "Why you brat!" He yells before almost punching Storm, but is stopped by an elder man.

"That's quite enough from you." The elder says and the man backs away as Storm dust himself off. "Why the hell am I back here?" Storm asks the old man. "You, our greatest assassin, have failed to carry out a job given to you by your client." the elder say, Storm just looks mad. "What client! I didn't accept anything!" Storm yells at the man. "I never wanted to assassinate those girls!" "Then why would you go after them then?" The elder calmly asks, this causing Storm to recoil. "Ugh… I don't know." This being the only answer he knows. "Then you will accept your punishment for this unexplainable failure." The elder says as he begins to walk away. Storm just stands where he is, losing everything he had in least than an hour.

Back at the ghoul school, everyone go along with their daily activities, still needing to be ready for the game against the neighboring school. "We can't let a missing corpse distract us from beating those Calloway cadets." Winnie says as they do normal exercises, like stretching. "I agree with you Winnie, but I can't seem to stop thinking about what we saw." Sibella says. "Yea, that was just weird and creepy, and that's coming from a ghost." Phanty says and then laughing. "Well something like this was bound to happen one day." Elsa says, who doesn't look too discourage. "I'm sure he'll turn back up soon" She says, keeping positive. Sibella then smiles abit. "I guess you're right, I don't think Storm will leave us that easily." She says, giving all the girls a more positive attitude.

Storm is now surrounded by numerous assassins, and looking up, where the elder is standing on a platform. Storm is currently bounded at his hands and feet by cuffs. "Storm Wind, one of the best assassins in our guild, you have failed at your assigned mission." The elder calls out. "But, to make things worse, even befriended your targets." All other assassins just laugh at him. "As well as not returning after failing, but instead stays there and to teach those monsters how to fight." The elder tells everyone, who are all now glaring at Storm, who seems to have fallen asleep during this. "Hey wake up!" A man next to him yells and punches Storm in the gut. "Gah! Can't a guy get some sleep around here!" Storm yells. "You, Storm, has disgrace our guild and even more so yourself, as well as dishonor your family." The elder says. "Family? What family? This kid has been alone his whole life!" A man says, which causes Storm to look angry. "The punishment for all these incorporated errors… is immediate execution!" the elder says, catching Storm's attention. "What!" He asks.

Storm is then hit from behind, causing him fall forward as he is then kicked in the face and tossed across the ground. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." A man says as he kicks Storm into a wall. "Gah!" Storm yells in pain as another begins crushing Storm's spine. "This is the last time I join a guild with a bunch of bastards in it!" He says as he smirks. Another pulls out a blade and prepares to kill Storm. "Any last words, ghoul!" The guy says while laughing. Storm seems to recall saying the same thing before, and sees himself holding a sword while being struck with lightning. Storm then begins to laughs, which confuses the assassins. "Just two," He says before smirking. "Good night." The assassin looks pissed off and slashes the blade at Storm, who blocks it with the cuffs on his feet and forces the assassin back into another, knocking them both out. Storm jumps onto his feet, his arms and legs still constricted. "Alright you so call assassins prepare to join me in failing to kill a target." he says while smirking.

Back at the schools, the Calloway cadets are doing their regular spying on the ghoul school. "What's the news today Miguel." Tug asks Miguel, who is using the periscope again. "I'm not going to lie, they are awfully quiet today." Miguel says. "They're not being as high active for some reason." "You fools shouldn't worry about something so trivial and irrelevant." Cecil tells them. "Affirmative, we shouldn't worry if they slow down, just means a new advantage." Jamal says. "I agree Jamal, who cares about them Grimwood girls." the big one of the six cadets says while doing push-up. "But Grunt, shouldn't we at least tell the girls we changed the games for this year?" Tug asks the big guy. "I thought the colonel would do that when he goes over to announce the game." Grunt answers. The shortest of the cadets suddenly jumps up. "Guys! It's Colonel Calloway!" he warns the cadets.

"Cadets! Attention!" Tug tells his comrades as they all salute as the colonel walks up. "At ease men." The colonel tells them as they stop saluting. "Now I'm heading over to Grimwood territory to announce the game for this year." He tells his cadets. "Uh sir, do you plan to tell them about the new arrangement?" Tug asks. "Private Roper, the Calloway Code says to keep all advantages in to concern over anything else." The colonel says proudly, but seems to displease Tug. "I'll be back soon, until then, keep practicing men." Calloway tells them as he walks off. All the cadets run off to practice, all except Tug who has a skeptical look before running off after his comrades.

Back with Storm, he has taken out about half of the assassins trying to kill him. He is still cuffed up and is not bloodied up. "Men this is just a boy who is even restricted! Finish him already!" The elder says as all the assassins attack at once. Storm smirks and begins to block all their attacks with the cuffs and attacks using them to his advantage. Soon Storm is the last standing, besides the elder, who walks down. "You truly were the greatest assassin." The elder says. "But now I'll be the one to end you!" He says as he removes his jacket, showing he is well in fighting shape. "Ugh!" Storm recoils before regaining himself and smirking. "These restraints have been fun, but I believe I'll need everything to defeat you." He says before breaking apart the cuffs on his arms and legs.

"So you been holding back this entire time, you are a resourceful lad aren't you?" The elder say as him and Storm walk in a circle. "It happens when you live in the streets all your life." Storm says. Suddenly the elder disappears, which shocks Storm as he looks around. Storm is then punched straight through the back. "GAH!" Storm yells in pain as he is then grabbed by his arms as the elder puts immense pressure on Storm's spine using his foot. Storm yells out in pain. "I'm going to snap your spine in half, let's see you live from that." The elder tells him. Storm goes silent before laughing abit darkly. "W-what's so funny!" The elder asks. "Tell me elder, do you remember what was the name I was given as an assassin?" Storm asks while smirking. "…..!" The elder suddenly looks afraid.

Back at Grimwood's, the colonel walks up to the door of the school and rings the doorbell, which makes a loud ring, causing the colonel to back up. "I'll never be used to that." The colonel tells himself as the door seems to open itself. The colonel walks in and looks around and finds the servant hand floating next to him, causing him to jump back in fright. "Oh colonel, it's good to see you again." Ms. Grimwood walks in. The colonel clears his throat. "Indeed Ms. Grimwood, I'm just here to warn you of the annual game will take place tomorrow." The Calloway tells her. "Sounds fine to me colonel. My girls are going through a hard time but I'm sure they will do their best." She tells him. "Very well, I'll see you then." The colonel says as he salutes and walks off.

With Storm, he is now resting abit, the elder's dead body next to him. "Storm, the Wind Bearer, that's the name I was given because of my unique abilities and speed." He tells himself as he stands up and smirks. "Now then, back to Grimwood's!" He runs off in a hi-speed.

In the hidden base, the Creeper and the girl mistress are working on something of their own. "Mistress, it looks amazing!" The Creeper exclaims excitedly. "No Creeper, it's perfect. My secret weapon." The girl says. They move away to show half of what looks like a robotic version of Storm's body. They both begin laughing evily.


	9. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

The ghoul school girls are all doing last minute exercising with Shaggy and Scooby. "Like, come on girls, we only got, like, several more hours till we are scheduled to head over to Calloway's school building." Shaggy tells them. The girls are all doing the girls are doing things based on their race, Winnie is howling while practicing using her claws, Sibella is a bat, stretching her wings, Elsa is charging herself up, Tanis is using her own wrapping as a jump rope, and Phanty… well she's being herself. "We won't lose to those cadets." Winnie says before howling. "Yeah what's really to worry about this year?" Elsa asks. "Besides the fact we aren't sure what we're doing this year." Sibella answers. "Hahahahaha! But that only makes it more fun." Phantasma says while doing her hysterical laughing.

Meanwhile, Storm is standing around and staring at something while looking confused. "… How did I end up here?" He asks himself while staring at the Eiffel Tower. "I don't think the school is in France." He says before running off.

The girls are now getting ready to head on over to Calloway's Military School. "I really wish Storm was here to help us." Tanis says while sighing. "Don't worry Tanis I'm still sure he will show up eventually." Elsa tells her to cheer her up. Tanis then smiles as they begin to head over to the school. They soon arrive and knock on the doors. They are then face-to-face with Private Cecil, who has a cold evil like smirk on his face. "Looks like you decided to play after all." He says, Winnie seems to get mad at this. "Who do you think you are to talk like that to us?" She yells at him. He just simply does a cold dark laugh. "I'm Cecil Kuriba, first year here at Calloway's." He answers. "Now then, everyone is waiting in the physical education room." He says as he walks off, leading the girls to where the game is planned to be held.

They find a room with the other cadets, all ready to get started. The lack of volleyball equipment finally answers the question if the letter from Minkan was legit or not. None of the girls look very surprise by this, which makes Cecil abit skeptical. "Ah Ms. Grimwood." The colonel walks over to the headmistress. "I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to mention to you; this year I planned a different kinda game for our students to play." He tells her. "Oh colonel, you should've warned us, but my girls have prepared for anything." Ms. Grimwood says as she takes a sit on a bench. The colonel then walks to the center of the room, between the 2 types of students. "Now listen up, this annual game will be a best 2 out of 3 game, it will made up of 3 different sports, all requiring different level of skill. First of the games is a simple game of dodgeball." The colonel tells everyone. "This will be a 5-on-5 game; Cecil Kuriba will sit out through this game." As the colonel says this; Cecil walks over to a bench near his team and is still smirking. "If you are hit with a ball, then you're out. If you catch a ball, then the thrower is out and you bring in an out player. Besides those rules, nothing else will be penalized." As the colonel says this he throws 2 balls to each side. "And begin!" As he says this they all begin.

"…" Storm having a blank look on his face. "…. How on Earth did I end up at the Great Pyramids?" He is staring at Egyptian pyramids. "At least I know Tanis's home is close by." He says while laughing and runs off again, stirring up the sand in the progress.

Back at the school, Grimwood: 4 players; Calloway: 4 players. Grunt and Elsa are both out. Each side keeps throwing and dodging. Phanty laughs as the dodgeballs go through her. "That has to be an out!" Miguel says. "Affirmative!" Jamal says. The colonel shakes his head and sighs. "Sadly no, it needs to be a direct hit, not an indirect hit." Cecil then smirks and presses a trigger. The dodgeball that Tug has in hand suddenly sparks with green lightning. Tug then readies to throw it, unaware of what Cecil did, and attempts to hit Phantasma again. Phanty just laughs until she is hit directly with the ball Tug threw and is hit into the wall behind her, knocking her out. Tug gasped in shock when he realizes what had just happen. "Rhanty!" Scooby yells as he runs over to her, now wearing a stethoscope and checks for a heartbeat. "Rhe's read!" He yells out trying to say "She's dead!" and is now crying in tears. "Scooby she's a ghost. She's, like, always dead." Shaggy tells him. "Roh Rea." He says as he laughs abit before moving Phanty out of the way."

Winnie looks mad. "That's it, no more Ms. Nice Ghoul!" She howls before she throws a ball at them but misses, but the ball drills into the wall behind them, scaring the cadets. "What kind of diet is that girl on!" Tug asks before having to dodge another ball. Jamal then throws a ball at them, but a tape wrapping catches it instead. Tanis grabs the ball she had caught and throws it and hits the smallest of the cadets. "Private Baxter, you're out." Colonel Calloway says. Baxter goes and joins Grunt. Tug picks up a ball and just looks at it for a minute. He then glances over to Sibella. "… Hey! Bat girl!" He calls to her, gaining her attention. "Here." He just tosses the ball to her, and she catches it. "Private Roper! You're out!" Colonel Calloway says, and is very surprised. Tug simply leaves the room instead of joining the other cadets. Sibella looks at the ball she caught and then throws it.

Storm is now just at a loss of words. "….. How? Just how?" He stares up at Castle Dracula. "How the hell did I get to Transylvania! AHHH!" He yells and then continues to run off.

Grimwood: 2 and Calloway: 3. Sibella and Winnie are the only ones left along with Grunt, who came back after they caught a ball, Jamal, and Miguel. They continue to throw and dodge and soon Winnie and Miguel are both taken out. "2 against 1, I like those odds." Grunt says as he holds a ball ready to throw. Sibella just frowns as she turns into a bat to dodge the incoming balls and then changes back.

Storm, now in Soviet Russia. "…. Ok I give up." He sighs before hearing a nearby payphone ring. "Hmm?" He walks over to it and answers. "Yo you're calling Soviet Russia, where the emos are happy and the cheerleaders are depressed." He then hears a strange voice. "Is this Storm Wind?" It asks him. Storm looks confused. "Yeah, can I ask who you are?" Storm asks. "My name is Minkan." The voice says. "So you're the one that sent that letter before are you?" He asked. "Yes, I sent it as a caution; anyway, you need to find your way back here. I've sent some help in your direction. Stay where you are." Minkan tells him before hanging up. Storm thinks to himself. "Who are you Minkan and why help the girls?"

The game is finally nearing the end. It's only Sibella and Grunt now. Both are holding a ball. Grunt throws his at Sibella, but she changes to a bat and dodges it easy. Cecil smiles and presses a trigger, suddenly the ball hits the wall behind Sibella and bounces right above her and slams the poor vampire bat into the floor. Sibella shrieks as she is crushed under the ball. All of the girls and cadets stand in shock. Calloway, however, stands and claps. "Amazing work cadets. You did a fine job." The cadets on the other hand don't look too proud. The girls help Sibella, who is now out cold like Phantasma. "Two ghouls down in one game." Elsa says. "Poor Sibella." Tanis says, worried about her friend.

Cecil suddenly stands laughing. "You girls should give up on winning this year." He tells them as he walks off laughing. The 3 girls who are still awake glare over at the cadets who all look shocked and frightened. "I'm going to claw you lousy cadets into shreds!" Winnie growls at them. Calloway interrupts. "Tomorrow will be the next challenge. I suggest plenty of rest." He says before walking out, the cadets following fast. "Grr! Those cadets won't be so lucky next time!" Winnie growls.

As the girls leave, the cadets are gathered in a room, excluding Cecil and Tug. "I don't understand, what happened in there?" Grunt asks. "I don't know, it was like the ball came to life." Miguel asks. "That's a negative! There's no way a ball could come to life outta nowhere!" Jamal says. All the cadets are left thinking.

Storm is now on a helicopter, heading to the schools. "Who is this Minkan and why go through so much trouble to help me out?" He asks himself while looking outside.


	10. The Fury of Cecil Kuriba

The Fury of Cecil Kuriba

The girls are in a room with Phanty and Sibella passed on 2 beds. "No permanent damage, Phantasma is just unconscious and Sibella's left wing is sprained." Ms. Grimwood tells them all. "Left wing? Like, don't you mean left arm Ms. G?" Shaggy asks. "Technically, yes. But she is a bat at the moment, so.." Ms. Grimwood begins before being interrupted by Winnie howling. "Those cadets did this on purpose, I just know it!" Winnie says, obviously angry. "Don't worry Winnie, we're get them back in the next game." Elsa reassures her. "Rut rhat ris the next rame?" Scooby asks. "Like, good question Scoob. The colonel has been acting pretty strange lately." Shaggy says. "I've noticed as well, he used to be such a nice man." Ms. Grimwood says. Tanis frowns. "How can we win a game we don't know how to prepare for?" She asks. "Don't worry Tanis, I'm sure where ever Storm is, he'll, like, appear to help us." Shaggy says to lighten them up.

Storm, now looking pissed off. "…. Pilot." Storm turns to the helicopter he had just got off. "Yes sir." The pilot looks out. "I don't think this is at all my stop." Storm says while staring at the icy ridges of Antarctica.

The cadets, who are all preparing for the night. "Hey Tug; what are your thoughts on the game today?" Grunt asks Tug. Tug stares outside a window at the sky, not hearing what his comrade had asked. "Uh, Tug you there?" Baxter asks as he jumps up in front of Tug, scaring him half to death. Tug falls back. "There was no need for that Baxter!" Tug yells as he stands back up and rubs his head. "You ok Tug? You've been out of it since you knocked out that ghostly girl." Miguel says followed by Jamal saying, "Affirmative." Tug looks at his comrades. "I'm fine. Really I am. Just a lot on my mind." He says. Tug then walks over to his bed and falls asleep. The other cadets shrug and do the same.

Meanwhile, in a dark room in the military school. "I will finish the job tomorrow in the game." says Cecil, who is talking into a mirror. "You better Kuriba!" A familiar girl voice yells. "If you fail to kill those girls, I will send you back to where I found you!" Cecil recoils. "Mistress calm yourself." The Creeper's voice tells the girl. "I promise you, those girls won't even make it to the second round of tomorrow's game." Cecil says. "Very good Kuriba." The girl says before disappearing on the mirror. Cecil does an evil smirk. "Goodbye Grimwood girls!" He says before laughing.

The next day, the morning sun shines down upon the two schools. Sibella finally begins to wake up and changes back into her vampiric form. "Oooo that was a good shot." She says as she sits up. "Ugh!" She holds her broken arm. Phantasma wakes up as well. "Hey I'm still dead!" She says as she laughs. All of the other girls walk in. "You girls have been out for twelve straight hours." Elsa says while crossing her arms. "Twelve hours? What happened?" Sibella asks as she holds her head. "You were crushed by a ball while you were a bat." Tanis says. "We're still not sure what happened to Phanty." Winnie says. Shaggy walks in with Scooby following. "Like, good to see you girls awake." Shaggy says. "And I hate to bring this on you, but we, like, have to participate in another game." Sibella gets up. "I can still use my right arm, I'm good to continue." She tells them as Phantasma floats over.

They head for the military school, where they find the cadet all waiting outside next to a chalk drawn circle. Colonel Calloway walks to the middle of the circle as everyone gets settled in. "Today's game shall be fencing." The colonel announces. The girls all look at each other. "It'll be a one-on-one match up. If you would look at the match ups I've placed." He gestures to a board. It says the match ups are as follows: Elsa vs. Jamal, Winnie vs. Miguel, Phantasma vs. Baxter, Sibella vs. Cecil, and Tanis vs. Grunt.

"The rules are simple." The colonel continues. "First one to be stabbed or knocked out of the circle loses." He then walks off the circle. "First are Private Williams and… the girl with the stitches." The colonel announces as they pick up their rapiers and enter the circle. As they begin, Tug looks over at the girls and begins to bite his lip. "Don't tell me you are afraid we might actually lose to them Roper." Cecil says, walking over to Tug. "Uh, I guess abit." Tug replies while rubbing the back of his head. "And that attitude is why you are not participating in the game." Cecil says coldly. Tug however ignores him and instead walks over to the Grimwood girls. Cecil gets a suspicious look before walking back over to Colonel Calloway.

Elsa and Jamal's round ends quickly with Elsa as the winner. "Great job Grimwood girl." Jamal says. Elsa says nothing and walks back to her friends. "Come on can't take a compliment?" Jamal asks before joining his comrades. Then Winnie and Miguel go up and begin. Tug shallows his pride and goes over to Phantasma. "E-excuse me." Tug says nervously. "Hmm?" Phantasma turns her head towards him. "Hello may I help you cadet?" She asks. "Uh, I just want to apologize for what happened yesterday." He says still nervous. Phantasma just stares at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, which scares the live outta Tug. "It was only part of the game, just forget about it." She says laughing. He laughs nervously. "Thanks." He salutes before walking off. ".. Boys are so uptight." She says while laughing.

After a few minutes, Winnie wins her round and both return to each other's friends. Phantasma and Baxter then walks in and begins. "Uh how can he win? The sword goes right through her." Grunt points out as they watch. "Oh, no need to worry. I'm certain he will win." Cecil says as he activates a remote. Suddenly, a green lightning surges through Baxter's sword and charges right into Phantasma's. "AHHH! NOT AGAIN!" She yells as she is shocked. She soon passes out again. Everyone, except Calloway and Cecil, look surprised. "What was that!" Winnie says while growling. "I promise I don't know what happened!" Baxter says in defense. The cadets help Phantasma out of the circle and over to their side.

"Zoinks! This is really bad Scoob!" Shaggy says worryingly. "Reah!" Scooby replies. "Do your best Sibella." Shaggy tells her. "You 'bat' I will."Sibella replies before joining Cecil in the circle. While Sibella wields a rapier sword, Cecil has a cleaver instead. They soon begin and Sibella is being pushed around like nothing. "What the hell are you doing Cecil!" Tug yells as he watches Cecil violently attacking Sibella, but not trying to win. "AHH!" Sibella yells in pain as Cecil knees her in the gut and then kicks her to the ground. "This has to be against the rules!" Winnie growls. Cecil laughs. "How pathetic the mighty falls." He says coldly as he raises his cleaver up. "Now I'll just end this...permanently." He shows that the cleaver has a holy cross on it, something that will kill a vampire easily. "Now die ghoul!" He yells as he slashes Sibella and blood goes everywhere. "GAHHH!" A yell of pain is heard, but it's a male voice. "Hey! Don't you know it's not nice to attack a defenseless girl?" The voice yells. Everyone looks surprised and all yell the same thing at the same time, "Storm!"


	11. Storm vs Cecil

Storm vs. Cecil

"AHH! It's feels good to be back!" Storm says while laughing. Everyone just stares at him and the cleaver that slashed into his chest. "… Hmm?" Storm looks down at the cleaver. "…. YOWCH!" Storm yells in pain. "You're alive? But we saw you die." Sibella says. "I'll explain details later. Main thing is I'm back baby!" Storm says before smirking and removing the cleaver. "Hey! You saved my kill!" Cecil yells at Storm who just glares over at Cecil. "Private Cecil Kuriba, Weapons specialist and hired hand of the person out to kill these innocent girls." Storm says as if knowing all about Cecil, who looks surprise. "How the hell did you come of this information?" Cecil yelled at Storm. "A special intelligent named Minkan told me." Storm answers. Cecil recoils. "Who the hell is Minkan!" He yells.

Cecil then turns away from everyone. "Colonel! Postpone the game till tomorrow; the next part will be a death match, me vs. him!" He says while walking back to the school. "The game will postpone and will continue as so." The colonel says, following Cecil's demands, which confuses everyone. The colonel then walks off and gestures the cadets too follow. The cadets obey, except Tug who response abit slower. Storm turns his attention to the girls and just smirks. "Sup amigas." He says while laughing. He soon stops and notices Phantasma passed out. "…. I should've been here sooner to prevent this." He says as he walks over to her. Sibella gets up and dusts herself off. "I'm sure it was that Cecil guy who has been rigging the games this time." Sibella says. Winnie frowns. "And we went and blamed them all." "Hey hey! There no need to be saddened by small details." Storm says while smirking again and lifts Phanty up. "Let's just head back for now." He says as they return back to Grimwood's school.

"YOU ALLOWED THEM TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY!" The familiar unknown girl voice sounds from the mirror. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF CECIL!" "Be quiet you dumb bitch! It's not my fault." Cecil tells her. "Then whose is it?" She asks. "His!" He gestured the mirror out a window, where they see Storm walking with the girls. "HE'S STILL LIVES!" She yells. "It seems we've been tricked." Cecil says. "I plan to kill him tomorrow with your permission." The girl thinks for a moment before replying. "Very well Cecil, Metal still has work being done on him anyway. We need as much stalling as possible." "As you wish." They both laugh evilly.

Storm puts Phanty down on a bed in the school and turns to the other girls. "…. Well I'm back." He says before walking past them. "Not that I should truly have been missed." He mutters to himself before being stopped by something. "Huh?" He turns to see Tanis hugging him. "It's good to have you back Storm." She says while smiling. Storm however looks confused as the other girls walk over smiling. "It really is good to see you ok." Elsa says. "Good? It's fang-tastic!" Sibella exclaims. "I can howl to that!" Winnie says before howling. Storm just scratching the back of his head. "Come on girls, I'm not someone to get worked up about if I disappear." He says while laughing abit.

"I wouldn't say that." Phantasma says as she floats in. "Oh good to see you awake Phanty." Storm says. She floats over to the rest of the girls. "And it's good to see you again." She says smiling. Storm looks at the girls before turning away and walking off. All the girls just stand there silently before walking off as well. Storm then smiles. "But I guess there are some exceptions to everything." He says to himself.

Tomorrow morning comes quick and everyone is outside at the circle again, except one person. "Where the hell is he!" Cecil yells. Storm however is still in his room at Grimwood's sleeping. Matches is trying to wake him up to no avail. Matches then grumbles to himself before getting a devious smirk and begins to red. Storm is sound asleep up till the point he is shot straight in the face with fire. "YOW!" Storm yells in pain, jumping straight up while holding his face. He lands on his feet and calms down. "Ahh that burns." He says and then looks down at Matches. "…"

All of the other students seem to grow impatient. "I think he's given up." Cecil says while laughing before they all hear yelling. "What the hell!" Cecil turns around as soon as he is run over by Storm and Matches. "He looks warmed up to me." Elsa says. "Matches! Here boy!" Ms. Grimwood calls out to the dragon making him stop. Storm however keeps running till he runs into the statue in front of the military school. "OW! That's going to leave a mark." Storm says. He then walks back to where everyone else is waiting. Cecil is now recovering from getting run over a moment ago, and man does he look piss. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Cecil yells. Storm just gives an innocent smile.

Soon both Cecil and Storm are equipped and ready. "I have a new rule to add to this game." Cecil says, while confusing everyone. "If I win this, all of Grimwood's will be executed without a fight!" He says, shocking everyone except Colonel Calloway. "That's crazy!" Winnie yells out. "Who in their right mind would agree to..." Winnie continues before being interrupted. "Ok then." Storm says calmly, bewildering before the ghouls and the cadets. Cecil however smirks. "You must be very brave or very stupid." "Nah, it's just if I win, you hand the trophy over to Grimwood's." Storm says, now bewildering Cecil. "That's it? That's all you want?" Cecil asks. "Yeah that is what these games were for weren't they?" Storm says. Cecil smirks. "It matters not, since your chances of winning are zero to nothing." He says, confusing Storm. "Wait isn't zero already nothing?" Storm asks while laughing, which pisses Cecil off. "I'm going to enjoy this more than I should. Begin!" He yells before him and Storm clash swords.

Storm is using a normal fencing rapier while Cecil uses his cleavers for a weapon. Both keep clashing their blades together, neither getting any closer to winning. "This could be awhile." Shaggy says as he sighs. Cecil is attacking relentlessly but is getting more pissed off because Storm has his eye closed trying to sleep. "Wake up damn it!" Cecil yells before kicking Storm through the ground. Storm gets up and dusts himself off. Storm then slashes Cecil, who blocks and clashes with him again.

"Mistress this isn't looking good at all!" The Creeper tells his girl mistress. The girl sighs then laughs. "It matters not my Grim Creeper." She says. "I planned to rid myself of that snow haired human anyway." She laughs as she watches Storm and Cecil fight. "Besides, Metal is due to awaken soon. His useful has run dried." She says while laughing with the Creeper.

Storm begins to look tired. "Damn it!" is now succumbing to the wounds the assassins gave him. Cecil smirks and slashes right into Storm's gut. "GAHHH!" Storm yells before being kicked into the ground, blood streaming everywhere. Cecil laughs. "Was that it! Is this the limit for the great Storm!" He laughs out before pointing his cleaver at Storm. "Any last words, ghoul?" Cecil yells, however Storm just smiles. "Actually, I have one request." This confuses everyone including Cecil. "I disappeared while training Tanis using old weapon style and would like to show my favorite of them." Storm says as he pulls out a jack-in-the-box.

Everyone just look confused. "Pay attention Tanis, this may be the last lesson I teach you." Storm says as he starts to crank the box. Storm hums the Pop Goes the Weasel theme. Cecil is confused of what's going on. Soon, Winnie's ears stick up at a strange noise coming from the box, _tick tick tick_. "Ugh! Everyone get down!" Winnie yells out, causing everyone to get away. Cecil looks around. "What's going on!" He yells before looking at Storm. "Pop goes the weasel bitch." Storm says as he turns the crank on the box once more and Storm and Cecil are caught by the box suddenly exploding.


	12. Cecil's Final Failure

Cecil's Final Failure

The smoke from the explosion surrounds the area, causing everyone to start coughing. The smoke begins to clear out. "Where did they go!" All the students and cadets ask at once. Both Storm and Cecil are both gone outta the explosion. Everyone looks around for the two, but they don't see them. That is until they hear a familiar insane laughter. Everyone looks in the direction of the laughing to find Storm on top of a tree. The girls all look up at Storm and soon begin to laugh with him, this confusing the cadets. "Anyone else get confused from all this?" Tug asks his fellow cadets, who all nod.

"Hey anyone want to help out a fella?" Storm yells down while laughing. "I got him." Phanty says as she floats up and helps him back to the ground. "Thanks Phanty." Storm says as he dusts himself off from the explosion. "Well there's one, now where is that cadet?" Elsa asks as they look around. Suddenly a hand pops out of the ground; surprising everyone as Cecil crawls out from the ground. "You…Bastard!" Cecil yells while breathing hard. "Yo you okay cadet?" Storm asks while smirking. Cecil growls and strikes at Storm with his cleavers, which are blocked by Storm's katanas.

"Don't you know when a fight should end?" Storm asks while blocking Cecil's cleavers. "Damn you! Die already!" Cecil yells out. Storm continues to dodge Cecil, who is now slowing down. "Now!" Storm yells before slashes through Cecil's cleavers. "UGH! No way!" Cecil says before falling to his knees. "How could I lose to an idiot!" Cecil yells. Storm looks confused. "Idiot?" He asks before looking around. "Where?" Cecil now bangs his head on the ground. "This has to be a joke! A nightmare!" Cecil then glares up at Storm, who is now being cheered by the girls.

"Colonel! Announce the winner!" Cecil yells at the colonel, who now stands up. "It's to my pleasure to say the winner of the fight was….. Cecil Kuriba!" The colonel says, making everyone turn at him and all yell, "What!" "Colonel Calloway! What do you mean?" Baxter asks. "As the judge of this battle I choose the winner." The colonel says, shocking everyone. "Now, as I've already said, the winner is... AGHHHH!" The colonel yells in pain as he is shocked in the back of the head by an electrical taser from behind. The colonel passes out in pain and a man in all black stands where the colonel was. "Colonel Calloway!" All the cadets say as they rush over to him.

"…." The figure just stands where he is before walking off. "Hey!" Storm yells at him as he stops. "Thanks for the help earlier… Minkan." Storm says while smirking. The man recoils and turns back and bows before running off. "So that was Minkan?" Winnie asks as all the girls look where he disappeared. "Hey the colonel is coming to!" Grunt says as everyone gathers around the colonel as he wakes up. "W-where am I?" He asks as he rubs the back of his head. "And why is the enemy on military grounds?" The colonel asks, now looking confused and mad. Everyone looks confused. "Colonel, we've, like, finish the annual game for this year." Shaggy tells the colonel, who just looks even more confused. "The annual game? You mean the volleyball game?" The colonel asks. "Colonel Calloway, you changed the game for this year, did you not?" Ms. Grimwood asks the colonel. "Ms. Grimwood! I would never even think of doing something like that!" The colonel exclaims.

Storm looks around and finds a strange spider running off. "Hmmm?" He watches it run off before turning to everyone else. "Either way, do we get the trophy for this year or not?" Winnie asks. "That would be a negative!" The colonel exclaims. "Colonel Calloway!" Tug says. "I find it fair enough to relinquish the trophy to Grimwood's for the trouble we've caused for them this year." He say proudly, which seems to impress as well as annoy the colonel. "Private Roper! This is no better than betrayal against you're fellow cadets! Be expecting your punishment first thing at sun rise!" The colonel tells him. Tug just salutes. "Yes sir!" The colonel then turns to everyone while thinking before he sighs. "I'm going to regret this. Even though I have no idea what is going on. I will at least give the trophy for this year to Grimwood's for helping me wake up from what seemed like an endless darkness." The colonel says.

The Grimwood girls are howl and shriek in celebration, the cadets however look disappointed. "Man two years in a row." Grunt moans. "Yeah and it's all Cecil's fault." Miguel says. "Which reminds me. Where is Cecil?" Tug asks as everyone looks around to see Cecil is now gone. "He was, like, here just a second ago." Shaggy says. Scooby goes over and sniff around in circles but looks confused. "Rhere's no rent." Scooby says trying to say "There's no scent." "Oh well who cares where he is now." Storm say while smiling. "He was only causing trouble for all of us anyway." He says while smirking. "Main thing is, Grimwood's keeps the trophy for another year!" All of them smile and cheer.

However, with the unknown mistress and the Grim Creeper. Cecil bows to the girl. "I'm sorry. I've failed you yet again my mistress." Cecil says to her. "It matters little Cecil." The girl says. "Everything went exactly as I predicted it would. Including your failure." She says while laughing, pissing Cecil off. "I've no need for a dead weight like you any more." She tells him and he stands in shock. "What? That wasn't our deal!" Cecil yells at her. "I'm not one to keep a deal now am I?" The girl laughs sadistically. Cecil draws out his cleavers and attacks but suddenly stops. "W-what the hell!" Cecil yells, noticing he can't move. "You actually thought you could hurt a witch!" She asks while laughing. Cecil is forced against a wall and falls to the floor. "GAH!" Cecil yells in pain. "Creeper end his pathetic life for me." She tells the Creeper as she walks off. "Yes my mistress." The Creeper says.

The girl walks into a room with a resting tank in the center. She walks over to the tank and places a hand on it. "Very soon my creation." She whispers as something in the tank opens its eyes, which are blue on the left and red on the right. Someone else walks into the room. "Listen to me spider girl!" A familiar voice yells at the girl. "What do you want now?" She asks as she turns around. "Give me one more chance! I will destroy that boy's spirit permanently!" The figure yells. She thinks for a moment before getting an evil, sadistic smile on her face. "Very well then. You have but one chance to finish what you started before. Got it?" She tells the figure, who smiles. "Absolutely." He says as five knives show from his hand. Both laugh evily.


	13. Awakening Darkness Part 1

Awakening Darkness Part 1

Everyone at Grimwood's is celebrating their victory from yesterday. "This makes two years in a row that we've beat those cadets." Sibella says as everyone stares at the silver colored trophy. "Yep, and now we get to keep this old thing where it belongs." Elsa says. "Yeah it's the only trophy in my mummy case, so it's important." Tanis says. Storm, who wasn't here last year, just laughs. "I'm happy to have helped you girls win it." He tells them while smiling. "That Cecil cadet was quite the character." Phantasma says while laughing. Winnie howls. "And we're win it next year as well!" Winnie says, as all the girls shriek and howl once more.

Ms. Grimwood walks into the room. "Come on girls, it's time to retire for the night." She tells them. The girls all get up and say their good nights in their own fashion to everyone. Storm however stays where he's sitting. "Storm you know what I meant when I said that." Ms. Grimwood tells him as he snickers abit before getting up. "I know. Night Ms. Grimwood." Storm says to her as he walks to his room. "…. Why do I have a bad feeling about tonight?" Storm mutters to himself while looking abit cautious. Storm is soon in bed and asleep.

Storm finds himself staring wide eyed at something in the distance. "No way!" He yells as he glares at the ruined house of Freddy Krueger. "Damn it! I thought we killed him!" Storm yells before widening his eyes again. "The girls!" He runs to the house. "He better not hurt them!" Storm looks pissed off now.

Meanwhile, the girls are walking within the house. "Why are we back here again?" Winnie asks. "This house really ruffles up my fur." She says as they look around. They soon end up in the living room of the house. "Well if we're here for the same reason, we should just rest in here." Sibella tells them as she sits down. "Yeah, last time we were here we just ran around hoping to escape." Elsa says. "I'm sure Storm will be joining us soon enough as well." Tanis says as she sits as well. While they all talk, a shadow approaches them, knives coming out of its right hand.

Storm slashes the front door down. "KRUEGER! WHERE IS YOUR ASS?" He yells out before charging in. Storm begins searching the whole house, but soon realizes there's no one else there. He starts to look tire and stops to catch his breath. "Impossible… They have to be here somewhere." He says to himself and sits down. "Why hasn't he at least attempted to kill me yet then?" Storm keeps thinking about this.

The girls, who seem to be resting off in the same room as Storm, start to wonder the same thing. "I'm getting confused and bored. Where is he?" Elsa asks while looking around. Tanis and Sibella are both looking around the room. "The only thing I like about this guy is his style is house choice." Sibella says. Tanis continues to look around before stopping to look at something. "Hey girls! Look at what I found." She tells the other girls as they all walk over to see a scale model of Freddy's house. "This wasn't here before was it?" Winnie asks. "No way. Me and Elsa been in this room many times last time we were here." Phanty says.

Meanwhile, Storm continues to look around. "It's possible that I'm wrong I guess." He says to himself. He then turns to look out the window, but instead of seeing outside the house, he sees a giant eye look inside. "AHHH!" He yells out.

Tanis is looking in to the model of the house. "I wonder who made this. Even the interior looks exactly like the actual house." She says. "Tanis get away from that thing. You don't know if he will attack from it." Elsa tells her. "Sorry Elsa." Tanis says as she walks away from the model.

Storm sighs in relief. "It seems the girls are alive after all." He says to himself. "Time to put what I know into effect." He sits down and starts thinking. "There's now no doubt we're all in the house of Fred Krueger. The girls are in the actual house but I've been placed in a small scale model of it." Storm says and after awhile begins to laugh about it.

"I think it's time to for the show to finally start!" A deep voice says. The girls are all still waiting for something to happen, and then suddenly they all hear a familiar voice that surprises them all. "Girls! Where are you?" They hear the voice coming closer. "It's Storm!" Tanis says excitedly. And sure enough, Storm walks into the room with the girls. "There you girls are." He says while walking over to them. "Oh it's fang-tastic to see you're still alive and well." Sibella says.

"What the hell!" Storm yells from the scale model. "Girls! NO! Don't trust him! He's not me!" He yells pointlessly. "Krueger! You sick bastard!" Storm yells out.

"Storm do you have any ideas of how to get us out of this place?" Tanis asks. He smiles, not using Storm's usual smirk. "Of course I have an idea." He tells them. "Well come on tell us then." Winnie says impatiently. He turns his attention to the scale model and points at it. "Destroy that model!" He tells them.

"NO!" Storm yells from the model. He runs to the door of the house to find that it's gone now. "Damn it!"

"Destroy the model?" Sibella asks. "How will that get us out?" "Krueger has to keep his power somewhere right? Why not in an unexpected place like that?" He says while smiling. All the girls seem to agree with this idea. "It's rather fragile. Just wrap it up and crush it." He tells Tanis who nods as she makes part of her wrapping into a lasso.

"NO! GIRLS STOP LISTENING TO HIM!" Storm yells out before falling on his knees. "Damn it! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Storm says to himself. "I can't do anything if they can't hear me!" Storm's eyes suddenly widen. "That's it!" He yells out. He looks out the window to see Tanis toss the lasso wrapping. "Only one shot." He says. "Winnie!" He yells straight at the werewolf's sensitive ears.

"Ugh!" Winnie winces before she stares over at the model. "T-That voice!" She says to herself. She does a low growl before slashes the wrapping lasso. All the girls look shock. "Winnie! What are you doing?" Sibella asks. "He's a fake!" Winnie says as she points at the fake Storm. "I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" He asks her. "I could hear Storm's voice coming from somewhere else." She tells him making him recoil. "Now that you mention it, Storm hasn't even called us by our names this entire time." Elsa says.

Storm sighs in relief. "To be honest I thought she would ignore it and let it continue." He laughs to himself nervously.

The fake Storm soon begins to laugh. "It doesn't matter. I'm still going to kill you!" He says as he soon disappears. "Where did he go?" Sibella asks. "How about a wake up call!" They hear Freddy's voice say before the girls find themselves awake again. The girls gather together and notice something very soon. "Where's Tanis?" They all yell out.

Tanis is left asleep in the dream world with Freddy. "I'm going to have fun killing you." Freddy say as Tanis's wrapping starts getting slashed. "AHH STOP!" She yells.

"No! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Storm says, starting to get really pissed off. "STOP IT!" He yells as a dark black aura surrounds him.

"Now to finish you off." Freddy says as he finally shows himself. He now looks even more evil looking, has 5 claws on his glove, and wearing a dark blue jacket. "Time to die mummy!" He yells as he raises his claws up. Tanis shrieks. Freddy slashes at her but someone grabs his arm before he can even touch her.

"Hehehehe!" Storm stands in front of Freddy, laughing evilly. "What the hell! You were stuck in the model! How the hell are you out?" Freddy yells. "Shut the hell up." Storm says in a dark voice. "I plan to obliterate you from existence." He laughs darkly.


	14. Awakening Darkness Part 2

Awakening Darkness Part 2

Freddy glares down at Storm, who looks like he's gone insane. "You are a persistent brat!" Freddy yells before slashing into Storm's flesh, which makes Tanis wince in horror before hearing a dark insane laugh coming from Storm.

"HAHAHAHA!" Storm laughs as a dark aura surrounds the wound and heals it. "What the hell? How did that heal?" Freddy yells, now looking more afraid then pissed. "Oh I'm sorry. It was my fault for thinking you was all shit!" Storm says in a dark tone.

"Now my turn." Storm says before kicking Freddy through the wall. "Ugh!" Freddy groans in pain. Storm stands over him and just laughs. "How's the pain Freddy! Not so great when it's done on you, now is it!" Storm yells at him as he continues to laugh.

Storm then grabs Freddy by the collar of his shirt and punches him into the floor. Freddy begins to cough blood out. Storm laughs more demonically. "What happen to all that shit you were saying earlier Krueger!" Storm yells at him. "Come on! Hit me! Fight me! Kill me!" Storm says as he laughs. This begins to frighten Freddy as well as Tanis.

"What the hell are you? You aren't human!" Freddy says. Storm looks at him and smirks. "Call me whatever you want. From demon lord to shadow king. I'm all of it in one!" Storm says while laughing before kicking Freddy through the wall again.

Freddy is now knocked out on the ground. "How weak can you be Freddy?" Storm says. "Now to kill you're pathetic self!" Storm yells as a energy of darkness forms a sword in front of him. He grabs it and readies to stab Freddy. "Die you bastard!" Storm yells before striking. "Stop!"

Storm stops the blade an inch away from Tanis's face. "Ugh! What are you doing?" He yells. "I don't want to see all this harsh violence! Where's the Storm whose always making jokes about everything?" Tanis asks while crying abit. Storm just laughs. "I'm afraid he is not in control right now."

Tanis continues to cries. "…." Storm just looks at her before calming down, the dark aura disappearing. "… I'm sorry." He tells her. Tanis looks up at him and smiles before hugging him. "Heh. Good to be back." He says before getting pierced in the back. "Take that you bastard!" Freddy yells as he laughs insanely. Storm just smirks. "I'm still going to kill you." Storm then turns and roundhouse kicks Freddy off of him.

Storm walks over to Freddy. "I don't need darkness to kill you." He says as he draws his sword. Freddy groans. "Not if I can help it!" Freddy yells. Storm suddenly disappears. Tanis looks around, looking scared. "Where did you send him you creep?" She yells at him. "Oh! I didn't send him anywhere." Freddy tells her. "He just woke up!" He begins laughing.

Storm suddenly wakes up in the school. "Who, what, when, where, and sometimes why!" He says as he gets up. "Oh good you're awake." Sibella says. All of the girls and teachers are in the same room as Storm and Tanis, who's still sleeping. "Tanis is still asleep with that freak!" Storm tells them. "Man this keeps getting worse." Shaggy says.

In the dream world, Tanis is running from Freddy, who is following close behind. "Just die and be done with it!" He yells at her. Tanis, however, pulls out what looks like a marble from her wrapping and stops and turns at him. "Hope this works." She says before shooting the marble using her thumb. The marble strikes Freddy dead center of his forehead.

"Gahh!" Freddy recoils from the hit. "You little brat!" He yells before getting pelted by marbles. "Heh this is actually kinda fun." She says while laughing. Freddy finally recovers himself. "Ugh! I hate kids so much." Freddy says before continuing after Tanis. Tanis now continues to run again.

They both run into a dead end. "Uh oh!" Tanis says as she turns around to see Freddy walking towards her. "Finally! It's the end of the line for you!" Freddy yells at her as she begins to look nervous. Freddy raises his glove and slashes at her but instead of blood coming out, the sound of clashing metal is heard.

A mysterious figure was struck by the claws, but wasn't damaged at all. "Your time is up Krueger." The figure tells him. Freddy looks nervous now and then pissed off. "What are you talking about! One of the girls is right behind you! Kill her now!" Freddy yells at the figure. "Denied, you were to attack and kill Storm Wind, not the mummy." The figure tells him.

The figure turns to Tanis, showing it has one red eye and one blue eye. "You should wake up." As it says this, Tanis disappears. "You idiot! You just let her get away!" Freddy yells before raising his glove. In almost an instant all that is heard is yelling before seeing Freddy's glove drop to the floor.

Tanis wakes up in the room. She yawns before saying anything. "Hmm? Where am I?" She asks. "Welcome back to school." Winnie says before howling. Everyone celebrates now that they're all back. "So how did you escape him unharmed?" Storm asks Tanis. She thinks for a minute. "Someone saved me right before he was going to kill me." She tells him. Storm thinks for a moment before smiling. "Well good to see you back and unharmed. I'll have to thank this stranger one day." They all continue to celebrate.


	15. Halloween's Nightmare

Halloween's Nightmare

A figure walks up to a castle in a storm. "Target acquired. Dracula's castle in sight." The figure says, his eyes shine red and blue behind a pair of glasses. "Infiltration in operation."

Back at the school, everyone is putting up annual Halloween ornaments. "A place full of monsters on Halloween night; this I can't miss." Storm says as he helps. "Well we kinda want to miss it." Shaggy tells him looking abit nervous. "Oh do explain why." Storm says like he doesn't really care. "Last year, Scooby and I, like, met the girls' fathers. It was terrifying meeting the most feared monsters in history!: Shaggy explain. Storm's now laughing. "They can be as powerful as they want, I'll take them on!" He says with a smirk while adjusting his glasses.

October 31st, 7:30. "The guest will be arriving soon." Ms. Grimwood announces. "Heh it's about time." Storm says while smirking. They all hear a loud howling. "Oh my papa is here!" Winnie says before howling herself. They hear bat shrieking and loud stomping. "Fang-tastic, my daddy has made it!" Sibella says. "Sounds like Dada is here as well." Elsa says. "And I'm sure my daddy mummy is with them too!" Tanis says excitedly. "Yeah!" Phanty shrieks before laughing. A few moments later the monster begin to come in. All of the girls get acquainted with their fathers.

"… I told want to be a bother, so I'm out of here." Storm says before turning around. "Hmm? What this?" He asks staring at a young girl who looks almost exactly like Sibella, only shorter, has a blood-colored clock to match her red hair, which also has black streaks in it. She smiles abit deviously at him, showing her fangs.

"AHHHH!" Everyone hears the yelling. "Come on just give me some of you damn blood! It's not like you need it all!" The girl says while Storm is attempting to hold her back. "Anabella!" A man with purple skin, slick black hair, and wearing a black cape walks over. "Hmph! You got lucky this time." She tells him before jumping back. "I must apologize vor my second daughter's actions." The man says. "I am Count Dracula." The man tells him. Dracula gets a curious look on his face when he sees Storm's face.

"Vait a minute…" Dracula begins. "Vou vere at my castle just the vother night!" He yells at Storm, who just has a blank confused look. "I knew I smelt that scent before!" Winnie and her father walk into the room. "Wait what the hell are you people talking about?" Storm asks while backing up, abit worried. "You had stolen one of my fangs!" Dracula says as he shows he only has one fang. "He stole a claw from my me!" The werewolf explains, showing he has only 4 claws on one hand.

"Wait but I didn't ste…" Storm tries to explain but is interrupted by a cold feeling in his spine. "You also went and stole my favorite hat!" A phantom, who is behind Storm, says. "He stole one of the bolts from my neck!" A Frankenstein monster walks in with Elsa. "Took forever to find a replacement!" He says. "Now listen to me.." Storm tries to continue before being wrapped up in taping. "He came in and stole several relics and spare wrapping from our tomb!" A mummy says.

"I SAID LISTEN!" Storm yells. "I've been here for months now! How in hell could I've came and steal something from each and every one of you with out anyone noticing I was gone?" Storm asks. Everyone thinks for a minute. "Actually…" Sibella begins before looking abit nervous herself. "You were gone for quite awhile before the games at Calloway." She says. Storm gets wide eyed, looking abit worried.

"There vou have vit." Dracula says. "Ugh!" Storm grunts. "We'll take you in for some more questioning later, but we still want to spend time with our daughters." The phantom says. Everyone leaves Storm, wrapped up in the weapon's room. "Damn it!" He yells, trying to break free from the wrapping.

Storm keeps trying to break free and soon feels the same chill from before when the phantom appeared. "Ugh! Whose there?" He yells. He see a girl float out from the floor. "Huh? Phanty?" Storm asks in confusion. The girl looks exactly like Phantasma, only she's shorter, instead of her hair being in her face; it's flipped back, and instead of cowboy boots; she's wearing a cowboy hat. "Wow, you're wrangled up like cattle, only human!" The girl laughs, using a western accent to talk. "Ugh, I'm confused. Who are you, why do you look like Phantasma, and why the hell are you speaking in that accent?" Storm asks. "Oh! Sorry sugar, where are my manners? I'm Spectiria, I'm Phantasma's younger sister, and I'm from the days where Western was more popular." She answers all the questions.

"Anyway back to what I'm here for." Spectiria says before grabbing the wrapping on Storm and making it fall off him. Storm stands up before talking. "Thanks but why come help me?" Storm asks. "Well you don't remind me of an outlaw." She says before laughing. "Heh, you really are her sister." Storm says before laughing as well. "Now if you don't mind, I got a name to clear." Storm says as he grabs two katanas off the wall.

Spectiria floats back into the main room with the others. The werewolf sniffs the air abit. "Hey, the boy's scent is getting farther away!" He tells everyone, shocking the fathers. The girls all look at each other before smiling. "Hmm? Hey he's just outside!" The phantom points out the window, where Storm is actually sleeping on the ground in the rain.

Everyone walks out of the building. "I got him." The mummy says and he slings a rope of wrapping at Storm. Storm opens one eye and suddenly the wrapping slashes in half. "What the?" Everyone looks shocked, they look back at Storm, who is now standing. "Listen to me! I've done nothing to any of you and I won't allow anyone to accuse me of doing so!" He yells at them as he draws his twin swords.

"You really think you can stop all five of us, the most powerful and feared monsters in the world!" The phantom yells. Storm smirks before disappearing. "Huh? Where did he go?" Frankenteen asks. Storm appears behind him and attaches both swords to his bolts. "Hey! What are you .." Frankenteen starts before lightning strikes him and shoots out of the swords and strike the mummy and the werewolf. Both yell in pain. "Oh sorry guys!" Frankenteen says before pulling out the swords. Storm just laughs. "Hey when it's not me it really is funny!" He says.

Dracula grabs Storm by the head and picks him up. "You're very annoying, vou know that?" He asks. "Very." Storm answers with a smirk. Dracula throws Storm into a nearby tree. "GAHH!" Storm yells in pain. "Damn it at this rate I'm as good as dead." Storm says to himself.

All five of the monsters walk towards Storm. The girls however are just drinking tea and watching. "Hey shouldn't we go help him?" Winnie asks. "I would, but this is making for a fang-tastic fight." Sibella says as she drinks. "That's true."

As the monster reach Storm, he gets up. "Just give up and come quietly." The phantom says. "Heh I was never good at being quiet." Storm smirks. Suddenly lightning strikes down on the werewolf. Everyone looks at him in shock. "What the hell was that!" Storm asks. Four more lightning bolts strikes the other four monsters. All of the girls run over to them; worried about them.

Storm looks at them and then up at the school's rooftop. He sees a figure on the top. Storm glares at it before disappearing. "Storm!" All the girls yell before looking at the roof.

Storm appears and slashes his swords at the figure, who grabs the blades with its bare hands. "Ugh! You-you-you…" Storm looks surprised. Everyone else also looks very surprised as well. Storm is staring down at what looks like himself. "Target acquired. Storm Wind in position. Engage termination." The other Storm says.


	16. Birth of Metallic Storm

Birth of Metallic Storm

Storm is suddenly shot into the ground. "Ugh." He groans as he gets up. The other seem floats down, using rockets in his back. "What the hell are you?" Storm asks as he glares at his imposter. "Question confirmed. Answer: Metallic Storm. Creator: None of your damn business." He tells Storm before punching him all the way to the school's gate. "Ugh! Why would someone make a robotic version of me?" Storm asks as the robot appears in front of him.

"Question confirmed. My creator needed a being with as much power as the one that could stop her as well as one that can become stronger." Metallic tells Storm. "I've been created in order to terminate Storm Wind." He continues as he adjusts his glasses.

Storm smirks. "Oh is that so?" He asks before attacking with his swords. Metallic keeps blocking the attacks using his arms. "Data confirmed." He says before stealing one of the swords and slashes Storm down. "Ugh!" Storm looks wide eyed at the blade being pointed at him now.

The girls, however, are still just watching while snacking. "So…. We're still not going to attempt to help him at all?" Winnie asks. "Nah he can beat himself I'm sure." Elsa tells her. "My money is on Storm." Phantasma says before laughing. "Phanty they're both Storm, which one are you talking about?" Sibella asks. "Vy money is on the rovot," Dracula says, the fathers now snacking as well. "rovots are cool." "I'm from western times, so I have to go with the one that isn't all that technical." Spectiria says. "I honestly couldn't care less which one wins; I'll be taking the kid's blood either way." Anabella says to herself.

Metallic moves the sword away from Storm, letting him stand back up. "You will fight at full strength or die now." Metallic tells him. Storm smirks. "Oh smart ass huh? Listen to me bolts for brains." Storm says, making Frankenteen looks confused. "I don't vink he means you." Dracula tells him. "No matter what you do; the original is always going to be better!" Storm tells him. Metallic begins to look mad. "Bring it on meatbag!" He says before fighting against Storm again.

"…. We're really doing this aren't we?" Winnie asks. "Yep, we're really doing this." The werewolf tells his daughter. "I don't see why we don't go help him fight, after all y'all accused him of attacking and stealing." Tanis tells the fathers. "As much as I vould love to help, but then this tea vould go cold. That vould not be fang-tastic." Dracula explains his poor reasoning.

Storm is then smashed into the ground. "Well screw you too Drac!" He yells before standing back up. Metallic lands next to Storm again. "You cannot defeat nor kill me. So what will you do?" He asks Storm, who just smirks at the question. "What do you think I'm going to do?" He asks before wiping blood off of his face. "I'm going to kill you mechanical ass!"

Storm smirks. "All of your fighting styles are based off my own. Any you can do I can do!" Storm tells him. Metallic has a blank expression before his right arm turns to a machine gun. "…. Well…. Can't do that." Storm says before running as Metallic begins to shoot rapidly.

"Seriously! Are we really going to just sit here while our friend/teacher is being shot at by a robotic double of himself?" Winnie asks. "…Yep." Sibella tells her. "…. Okay then." Winnie says as he drinks more tea.

"Note to self: I need some new friends." Storm tells himself as he's being shot at. "God now I'm just getting bored." Storm says before smirking. "Time to make scrap metal!" Storm disappears into a burst of air. "Sight lost! No readings detected! Storm Wind not within radar!" Metallic says as Storm appears on the school's roof. "Okay metal boy," He begins, "let's try something new." Metallic finally looks up at Storm and charges at him, using the rockets to fly at him.

"A little closer." Storm says as he raise his hand at Metallic. "Haven't done this since killing the old man back in the guild." He says to himself as small bits of air form together in the palm of his hand. Metallic stops a short distance from Storm. "What are you planning on doing now?" He asks as Storm smirks. "Well how about this?" He asks. "WIND PISTOL!" He yells as a bullet of wind shoots from his hand and strikes Metallic's forehead and pierces through. Everyone else looks shocked as well.

Storm is now breathing hard from using his attack. "Damn, those attacks take too much out of me." He says as he begins to jump down from the roof. He suddenly hears rockets as turns to see Metallic floating above the school. "Data confirmed." He says as he points his hand at Storm as air gathers in the palm like Storm did. "Guh! What the hell?" Storm yells. "Wind Pistol!" Metallic yells and shoots the same attack as Storm did, only faster.

"GAAAHHH!" Storm yells at the top of his lungs as the bullet shoots straight through him. Storm falls to his knees as he coughs blood. Metallic lands next to him. "You have been a more… progressive opponent." He tells Storm as he kicks him in the gut and sends him flying into the gate. "Damn it! I'm still weaken from that attack." Storm says while straining to stand up. "You continue to stand? What gives you that willpower?" Metallic asks.

"Willpower? Dumbass! I just won't lose to some robotic version of myself." Storm says as he finally gets to his feet. "You are definitely my greatest rival so far, Metal." Storm says as he smirks. "Metal? My name is Metallic Storm!" Metallic tells him. "Yea but that is annoying to say." Storm tells him before being punched into the ground again.

"You need to learn your place, you bastard!" Metallic yells before grabbing Storm by the neck and sends over 10,000 volts of electricity into him. "AHHHHH!" Storm yells out. Metallic increases the power to 20,000 volts. Storm opens one eye and smirks at Metallic. "Hope…this…works!" Storm yells in pain. Metallic looks confuse. "WIND PISTOL!" Storm shoots another bullet of air into Metallic, this time piercing his chest where his heart would be.

Metallic begins to act up and drops Storm. "Overload! Overload!" Metallic keeps saying before falling over. Storm is breathing hard and holding his neck. "Hey! Want to call it a draw?" Storm says while laughing before passing out. Metallic suddenly shuts down and turns off.

The girls and the fathers walk over to the two. "Well that was entertaining for a Halloween night." Sibella says. "Uh-huh sure." Anabella says as she is about to bite into Storm's neck. "Anabella!" Dracula yells at her, making her drop him and complain to herself. "Come on people, let's move back inside." Miss Grimwood tells everyone. Elsa picks Storm up over one shoulder and they all walk back into the school.

Morning draws close and the fathers begin to leave. "Oh ves, and once again we've vould like to apologize for the valse accusation against vou." Dracula says to Storm who is covered in several bandages. "Whatever man, I had fun with the fighting." Storm replies with a smirk. Soon everyone is gone.

"Well that was fun while it lasted, I think we'll be off to bed." Winnie says with a nervous laugh before they all begin to walk off. "Girls!" Storm says making them stop. "Don't think I've forgotten about what y'all were doing whiling I was getting killed." Storm says while laughing and all the girls laugh nervously.

"How very disappointing." The unknown mistress says as she walks up to Metallic. "An ultimate creation destroyed." Metallic suddenly disappears.


	17. The Tale of Revolta

The Tale of Revolta

At the beginning of the next morning on November 1st, shrieking and howling of pain and agony is heard from the ghoul school. The girls just finish up in Storm's weapon class.

"And that's for not helping me while I was getting killed by a robot." Storm says with a smirk. "That was going too far!" Winnie howls at him. "Ugh! I've never seen something so horrible in my life!" Sibella says. "I thought I was going to come back to life just so I could die again!" Phanty tells them. "Yeah, Twilight does have that affect on most people." Storm says while laughing abit.

Later on, they are all sitting around the main foyer of the room. "So any idea why all of these people are out to kill us?" Storm asks the girls, as well as Shaggy and Scooby. "That, like, depends on what you mean?" Shaggy says. "I mean we been constantly attacked since I got here, first there was me, who attacked the school on day one but don't remember a thing about it; Freddy Krueger, who has attacked us twice already; Cecil, who disguised himself under a military private and took control of the colonel; and then last night, Metallic, a robotic version of me." Storm explains.

Everyone stops and thinks for a moment. "Have we really been attacked that much already?" Sibella asks. "You know just abit." Storm says sounding sarcastic. "So any idea why all of this is happening?" "Hmm, I wonder, like, that creepy witch is behind this again." Shaggy says. "Witch? What witch?" Storm asks confused.

"You must mean Revolta. She was known as the witch of the web when she was alive." Sibella explains "Revolta? Was alive? Explain please." Storm says. "It all took place a year ago from today I believe, Revolta kidnapped us with traps and her henchman, the Grim Creeper." Sibella explains further. "Those two were nothing but trouble." Elsa adds. "She attempted to "revoltize" us or something like that." Winnie says. "It was her way of trying to make us into her evil servants." Phanty says. "Luckily for us, Shaggy and Scooby was there to save us." Tanis tells.

"Ok so where does the whole was alive thing come in?" Storm asks. "Well when all looked lost, the Calloway cadet actually, like, helped us get away." Shaggy explain. "Rand Revolta's rastle rexploded!" Scooby explains. "Her raptor rex plodded?" Storm said confused, not understanding a single word Scooby had said. "He means her castle exploded!" Shaggy corrects. "Rea Rea!" Scooby says while nodding. "Oh! So the explosion is what killed her!" Storm says finally understanding. "At least that's what we thought anyway, but I guess there's a chance she survived after all." Sibella says.

"Ok then!" Storm jumps onto his feet from his seat. "I'm making it my official job to find this Revolta so I can end the already!" He says with a smirk. Everyone else looks abit shocked at this reaction.

"You gotta be kidding man!" Shaggy says. "Do I seem like the type of person who would kid about something like this?" Storm asked. They all look at each other then back at Storm. "Yes!" They all say at the same time. "True, but still I'm serious!" Storm tells them. "So someone point me in the direction of her castle."

They all stay quiet for a moment till Sibella suddenly stands up. "I'll take you there, it'll be better than sitting around doing nothing," She says. "Heh sounds good to me!" Storm says with a smirk. "So anyone else joining?" Winnie jumps to her feet and howls. "You better count me in this!" She tells them. "Hahahahaha! I'm in too!" Phanty laughs and floats over. "Don't forget us." Elsa and Tanis come over too. Storm smirks.

"No way! We're not going back there again!" Shaggy tells them. "Oh come on Shaggy." Storm says. "No way!" Shaggy tells him. "Rea Rah uh!" Scooby agreeing. " ..Fine then." Storm says. "Good." Shaggy says as he and Scooby leave. " … Cowards." Storm smirks back at the girls. "Who's ready for a unsupervised field trip?"

A few moments later Shaggy finds his van is gone. "Oh dear! This ain't good Scoob!" Shaggy tells Scooby. "Rah uh!"

With Storm and the girl, Storm is driving the van. "Gotta love hotwiring." Storm says while smirking. "Just wondering, but do you know how to drive?" Sibella asks. "Nope." He replies while laughing and nearly crashing the van several times, not that anyone there cares.

Back at the school, Shaggy explains to Ms. Grimwood what's going on. "Oh dear! The girls went along with Mr. Wind to the Barren Bog?" She asks them. "Exactly! So what should we do?" Shaggy asks, panicking but knows Ms. Grimwood will have an idea."We don't do anything." She tells him. "What?" Shaggy exclaims. "You said they took the van right? So there's no catching up to them now." She explains to Shaggy.

While this was going on, the Calloways are listening in on the conversation. "Not again!" Miguel says. "Those girls went back to the bog again?" Grunt exclaims. "Well cadets, looks like we might be needed again." Tug tells them. "No way are we going back there!" Grunt tells him. "Affirmative, we can't keep risking our lives for those girls!" Jamal exclaims. "Come on guys! We owe it to them for all that happened during the games!" Tug explains to them. "Forget it Tug, we're not going." Miguel tells him. Suddenly someone walks to them and surprises all five of the cadets. "You're go help them, and you're not to argue about it."


	18. Jog Through the Bog

Jog Through the Bog

At Castle Revolta, the Creeper is watching a monitor. "Mistress is as you predicted, that boy is bringing the girls here himself!" He tells his mistress. "Of course he is my Creeper." She says to him. "Have I ever been wrong before?" "Of course you haven't mistress, you predicted to the results of everything so far." He tells her. "Now go set up the traps." She orders him. "Of course my mistress." The Creeper says before leaving.

Storm is laughing as they come closer to the Barren Bog. "So this is the place right?" He asks Sibella. "That's right. Barren Bog, a fang-tastic place to be in." She tells him. "I can see." He says with a smirk. They all get out of the van. "Well lets all go look for that castle." He tells them and they all agree. They go walking through the bog.

Storm suddenly smirks. "So girls, we have several mysteries in front of us" He tells them. "1. Who wants us all dead? 2. Where are they? 3. What happened with the Colonel? 4. Why am I here? And 5. Who is Minkan?" He tells them. "I don't think we can answer any of those questions honestly yet." Winnie tells him. He smirks. "Only one of these questions I can answer, but I want to be sure first." He tells them before continuing on.

They walk around for several minutes. "Hmm?" Winnie sniffs around. "I smell something good cooking!" She says before walking off to follow the scent. She soon finds some meat over a fire. "Mmmm! Smells like Gryphon." She says while sniffing. "More like werewolf!" Winnie hears a voice and looks around. "Who's there?" She yells.

Storm and the others continue to walk on. Suddenly they hear howling. "Hmm? Was that Winnie?" Storm asks. "That would explain why she's not here." Phanty says before laughing. "It sounds like she's in trouble as well." Elsa says. "Then let's go find her." Tanis says, but before anyone can move. "Everyone stay!" Storm tells them. They all look at him confused. "It's a trap, if someone really wanted to attack Winnie, they would've made sure she could call for others." He tells them.

"Since when do you think, Storm?" Sibella asks. "Heh, who says I'm thinking?" He asks while smirking. "Sibella and Tanis, you two come with me to find Winnie. Elsa and Phanty, you two continue on and find the castle." He tells them. They agree and the two groups separate and head in opposite directions.

"First take the werewolf, use her howl to gain their attention, the boy will come find her along with the vampire and mummy and tell the other two to continue on." The mistress talks to herself. "Everything is going exactly as I planned." She says while laughing. "Are we allowed to move out now?" A unfamiliar voice says. "Very well. Take out the two that are alone, you can do whatever you want after that." She tells the voice. "Yes ma'am!" This time two voices are heard.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Sibella asks. "We're in a bog, it's hard not to feel that way." Storm answers with a smirk. Soon they find the fire with the meat over it. "This must have been what lured her in." Storm points out. "Mmm! Gryphon meat. It smells fang-tastic!" Sibella says. "I wonder where Winnie is though." Tanis says, they all look around but don't see a sign of Winnie ever being there.

"Don't you just love this bog Phanty?" Elsa asks Phanty. "Ehahahaha! Sure do Elsa. Never a boring time in here." She answer before laughing more."You two seem to be friendly with each other." A voice is heard. "Hmm?" Elsa and Phanty look around. A young girl walks out from behind a tree, she's wearing a witch's cape and hat. "Who are you?" Elsa asks. The girl just giggles and walks behind the tree again. The two girls look confused.

"My name doesn't really matter right now does it?" The girl walks out from a tree behind them. The girls look abit surprised. "Hmm? How did you get behind us?" Phanty asks. The girl just giggles again and walks behind the tree again. "Ugh! What do you want?" Elsa asks, both looking around for the girl. "I just want some new play mates." They hear the girl giggle. "Play mate?" Both question. "I want someone to play dolls with." They hear her giggle again. "And what makes you think we want to?" Elsa asks. "Oh I think you want to!" Elsa and Phanty are both suddenly surrounded by a powerful light.

"Great we couldn't find Winnie anywhere." Storm says, now walking with the two girls through the bog again. "This isn't the best time to be playing hide-and-go-shriek." Sibella says. Storm stops and turns to her with a blank expression. "…. I'm not even going to comment on that." He says as he continues to walk.

Suddenly, two figures appear behind them. One of the figures grab Sibella and disappears, the other does the same to Tanis. Storm continues to walk, not noticing the girls are gone.

After awhile Storm finally reaches the end of the bog. "Hmm, I'm guessing that's where the castle is." I staring at a castle off in the distance. "Is that it?" He asks before turning to see both girls are gone. "…. I'm taking that as a yes." He says to himself.

"First the werewolf, then the phantom and frankenteen, and last is the vampire and mummy." The mistress laughs. "I thought the boy would be more of a challenge but I guess he's was just lucky up till now after all." She laughs. "Madame can we please have this one too!" The witch's voice is heard. "Hmm… Sure why not, you have fun with him ok?" She says to the witch. "Yay! Thank you!" The witch giggles.

Storm is looking around the area, trying to figure out the best way to get to the castle. "Ugh! The best way would be to fly over to it." He says to himself and begins to think.

"Perhaps we can help." The witch girl walks over to Storm. "Hmm? Who are you?" He asks the girl. "You mean who are we." She says as another witch girl walks up behind Storm. "Ugh, so twin witches huh?" He asks. "That right!" They both answer at the same time. The only differences between the two twins is that one of their hats has a crescent moon ornament hanging on the end and the other hat has a jack-o-lantern, the girl with the moon has her hair tied back into a pony tail, and both girls have a pentagram on the opposite shoulder.

"Uh so how do you plan on helping me?" Storm asks the two. "Hmph!" The girls seem mad suddenly. "You should introduce yourself," "Before you ask two cute girls for favors." The both say, one finishing the other's sentence. 'Wow, conceited enough?' Storm thinks to himself. "Okay then, my name is Storm Wind, and you two?" He tells them. The girls suddenly turn to him again. "I'm Sukei, the elder twin." The one with the jack-o-lantern on her hat tells him before winking at him. "I'm Luna, the younger twin." The other tells him while giving a cute smile.

"Okay nice to meet you two, so how are you gon-"Storm starts but is suddenly hugged by the twins. "Oh you are so cute!" Sukei says to him. Both girls giggle as they hug Storm, placing his head between their breasts. "Ugh, girls please let go of me!" He tells them but they seem to ignore them. "Ugh! That's it!" A large amount of wind surrounds Storm suddenly. "Gale Storm!" He yells, the wind surrounding him forces the twins away from him. "AHH!" The girls fall down. "If that's all that you're going to do then forget it, I'll get to the castle myself." He says as he begins to walk off.

The girls stand back up. "Hold it!" Sukei yells at him. Storm stops. "I don't have time for your games anymore." He tells her. "The maybe you don't have time to play with these dolls we found." Luna says holding up two dolls. Storm turns around and his eyes grow wide. The two dolls Luna has are Elsa and Phanty.

"Gh! … What do you want?" Storm asks, knowing he has no way out. "We are good at making deals with people, we're let them both go… if you agree to take their place!" The girls tell him before giggling. "Ugh! No way!" He yells at them. "Oh well guess these two are ours forever." They both smile and begin to walk away.

"… Wait!" Storm yells. The twins stop and look back. "… I'll do it…" Storm forces himself to say it. The girls giggle happily. "Oh yay! We rather have you for a doll than these two anyway!" Luna tells him. "First turn them back!" He yells at them. "But what if you don't hold up your part of the deal?" Sukei asks. "Trust me I rather be a doll then to break a promise." Storm tells them. The girls smile at his co-operation. "Okay then!" They both say as they change Elsa and Phanty back to normal, both now unconscious.

"Good, let's get this over with." Storm says. "We're going to have so much fun, I hope you like dressing up and dollhouses!" Luna says and giggles as she points a wand with a crescent moon at the end at Storm. "Also we can use him as a bath toy as well. This will be so fun!" Sukei says, points a pumpkin wand at Storm. Storm just looks worried now. "Did you have to tell me all this?" He yells at them. They both fire a beam of light at Storm.

"Damn it!" He yells. "This can't be the way my life ends!" Suddenly Storm notices several bandage wrapping contricting his body. "Huh? What the hell?" He yells as the light surrounds him.

"There we go one cute new doll made!" Both girls say before giggling. The light disperses and Storm is completely gone. "What!" The both yell. "He disappeared! He lied!" Luna says while crying abit. "Forget that now, turn them back to dolls and he'll come back to us!" Sukei tells her sister. Both turn Phanty and Elsa back into dolls again and run off.

"Ugh! Let go!" Storm yells. "You were right he is stubborn." An unfamiliar voice says. Storm looks over at the force and sees three dark figures.


	19. Playful Witches: Sukei and Luna

Playful Witches: Sukei and Luna

"Come on stop squirming boy." A mummy girl who looks about Storm's age tells him. Storm sees her, Anabella, Sibella younger sister; and Spectiria, Phanty's younger and even stranger sister. "What the hell is going on here?" He asks them. "Well let's see, we just saved your ass." Anabella hisses at him. "… Ok I'm starting to miss the other girls already." Storm says. "In any case, my name is Cleo, the elder daughter of the mummy." The mummy teen explains. "Hmm, so your Tanis's sister?" Storm asks. "That would be the case." Cleo answers him.

"Well now that that is settled, what do we do now?" Storm asks. "What do you think? We're going to save our sisters and their friends." Cleo tells him. "Yeah thanks. No seriously that information was helpful." Storm says sarcasticly. "But for just a moment, let's pretend we don't know how to do that." The three girls look at each other and then at Storm. "Well do you have any ideas?" They all ask at the same time. "I got one idea, just follow my lead." He tells them. "What I got plan is so elaborate and complicated it could very well kill us! But it's all we can do." "Or we can take that pathway over there." Anabella points out a path leading to the castle.

"… Sure if you want to do it the easy way." Storm says. They all hand to the castle. As they walk on, they pass a spytrap. "Mistress! They're coming!" The Creeper exclaims, looking worried now. "Are you doubting me now Creeper?" The mistress asks, her tone soundly cold. "N-N-No mistress! I would never!" He defends himself. "Very good then. Sukei and Luna!" She yells into a monitor with the twin witches on it. "You two are to stop them from reaching any farther than your room." She orders. "Of course Madame!" They bother answer together. "We've set up a little treat for the boy." They both giggle.

Storm and the three sisters reach the castle and break their way in. "Hmm? Looks classic, just a normal stone castle." Storm says. All of them look around the entrance. Cleo walks around and steps on a magic circle. A bright light surrounds her. "What the!" Cleo yells before suddenly disappearing. "Cleo!" The other three yell. Suddenly numerous magic circles appear around the room., and keep coming. "Hahahaha! Good thing I'm floating!" Specitiria laughs. Suddenly a circle appears behind her and catches her. "Oops! Spoke too soon." She says before laughing as she disappears.

"Damn it! There's no way out!" Storm exclaims. "Well no way for you anyway." Anabella tells him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to 'bat' out of this." She says before changing into a bat and flies off. "Damn bitch!" He yells at her. The magic circles seem to stop suddenly and all of them disappear. "Huh? What now?" He asks. Suddenly a much larger circle appears under him. "Ngh! That's not good!" He yells, his body refuses to move an inch. "This isn't good at all!" He yells before disappearing as well.

"Mistress! The twins were successful in capturing the girls as well as the boy!" The Creeper exclaims. "Heh now he'll be nothing more than a play thing for those witches." She says before laughing. "Milady, it would appear that one of the girl were able to get away." An unfamiliar voice explains. "Hmm? Then go handle the problem." She tells the person. "As you wish milady."

"Ugh!" Storm is lying down in the middle of a road in a small town. "Ugh, come on!" He yells, trying to move his body, but it refuses to. "Come on why can't I move?" He then looks around and notices there's no one there. "Man it's like a serious ghost town." He says to himself. "Actually I can't deny that possibility." He laughs to himself before trying to move again.

"Aww! Look he's finally awake." He here's a very loud voice say. "Yay! That means we can finally play!" Another loud voice says. "Ugh what the hell?" He asks before looking up and suddenly going wide-eyed. Above him he sees both Sukei and Luna, and both are giants to him. "What the hell!" He yells and tries to move again.

Sukei giggles at his attempt and reaches down and picks him up in her hand. "Do you like what we've done to you Storm?" She asks before giggling more. "Like hell I do! Change me back!"He yells at them. They both just laugh at him. "Are you really in any position to be giving us orders?" Sukei asks. "Your our new dolly from now on Storm." Luna says before taking Storm from Sukei and giving him a cute smile. 'Gah! Damn it! How do I get out of this one?' Storm thinks to himself.

"Hehehe! I think it's time we can release her now." The mistress says to another dark figure. The figure simply bows and opens a small capsule. Out of the capsule, small figure walks out. "Send her to the room in an hour to get the other girls for me." She orders.

Meanwhile, Sukei and Luna are teasing Storm now. "Hehe come on Stormy, let all play together." Luna says. 'Hmm, Luna is the sweet and innocent one of the two, she seems to be abit more playful than Sukei and more naïve as well.' Storm thinks to himself before being snatched away by Sukei. "Hehe or would you like to do something special?" Sukei asks with a mischievous smile. 'Sukei is much more sexual and mischievous, she also doesn't appear as smart as her sister.' Storm thinks.

The girls continue to mess with Storm. "Hey Luna." Storm calls out. Luna looks at Storm and seems abit shy suddenly. "Now that you got me, aren't you two going to release my friends?" He asks. "Hmm? Of course not! You betrayed your side of our deal earlier!" She yells at him. 'Hmm, I was afraid of this.' He thinks to himself. 'I somehow have to distract them away from me. But how am I going to do that without moving!'

"Hehe my turn to play with him!" Sukei says before snatching him away from Luna. "Ugh!" Storm groans as the girl nearly crushes him. "Be careful Sukei! You're going to hurt him!" Luna tells her. "Why bother, if he's like the other dolls we've made, he'll be in a trashcan within a week." She laughs. Luna looks flustered. "And that's why am telling you to be careful!" Luna yells. Storm however is still thinking to himself. "… I got no ideas of how to get them distracted." He says out loud. Neither of the girls hear him from their own arguing.

"Fine then, if you want to argue about this trival matter, then let's fight about it!" Sukei exclaims before tossing Storm into a large toy chest, the lid closing itself. "Gah! Damn that hurt!" He groans. Suddenly he hears fighting outside as the witches fight each other. "Ok now let me try something." He says to himself.

Outside, the witches are blasting magic at each other. "Do you really want to do this over a doll's safety?" Sukei asks as she smirks, obviously the better witch between the two. "Ugh!" Luna groans as she fires her magic at her sister, who dodges the attack easily. Sukei smirks before striking Luna at point-blank range. "Ahh!" Luna shrieks as she shrinks to the same size as Storm is, if not abit taller. "Hehe you should know better than to play with me little sis." Sukei says teasingly to her doll size sister.

Sukei reaches down and picks up Luna and smiles at her. "Aww you're so cute like this." She coos before giggling. Luna simply just sighs, obviously used to losing to Sukei. "Now what should I do with you while I play with our little friend?" She asks. "Maybe simply put you in the toy chest, maybe in my pocket, or maybe I can play with both of you together." She smiles mischievously. "Hehe I love that idea!" She says before she walks over to the chest and takes Storm out. "You miss us little boy?" Sukei teases before showing him Luna's new size.

Sukei takes the two and sits on the floor of the room. She sets the two down. Storm sees that Luna is still a couple of inches taller than him and that she still seems to be able to move. Luna looks down at Storm and blushes, seeing him staring at her, not that he has much of a choice. "Hehe, I have an idea!" Sukei smirks. "Hey Luna how would you like to have your first kiss?" She asks, making Luna's face turn completely red. "Sukei! Please no!" Luna yells, continuing to blush.

"Hehe come on now. You know you want to." Sukei says while smiling. She pushes Storm and Luna closer to each to other til they are right next to each other, she purposely has Storm's face planted into Luna's breast. Luna glows red more. "S-Sukei!" She yells. Sukei smirks at her sister. Storm doesn't seem to be responding to anything anymore, his face however is blushing abit red. "See Luna he likes you." Sukei giggles, Luna just continues to blush. "Oh would you like to be abit more playful Luna?" Sukei asks before pitches her fingers on her sister's skirt. Luna shrieks and hits her sister's fingers off her. "That's not funny!" Luna shouts at her. "That's enough! Turn me back now Sukei!" Sukei giggles more.

"Okay okay. Calm down." She tells her. "Just one more thing to do first." She says with a mischievous smile. "You have to kiss Storm." She says before giggling. Luna blushes more and more, Storm just rolls his eyes and stretches his legs. "Come on you can give him one little kiss can't ya?" Sukei asks while smiling. "I-I-I" Luna tries to answer. "Come on how long is this going to take?" Storm asks, still stretching.

"Hey will you just be qu-.." Sukei starts be stops when she see's Storm moving. "What the! How are you moving?" They both asks together. "Hehe, I've been able to move ever since you took me out of that chest." He answers them before smirking. "I learned how to break several spells since coming to Grimwood's." Storm suddenly appears behind Luna and easily knocks her out with a strike to her neck. "Heh good thing I waited too." He smirks.

"Grr! Little bastard!" Sukei exclaims before raising her foot and stomping it on Storm. "…" The foot landed right in front of Storm. "Oh yeah nearly forgot about you, the not as cute sister." Storm says, making Sukei more pissed off. She pulls out her wand and begins blasting spells at him. Storm simply dodges before aiming his own attack at her. "Wind Pistol!" He yells before firing a bullet of wind at her, which also fails miserably. "… Why did I think that would work?" He asks before dodging her foot again.

As he dodges her foot, he jumps onto her shoe. "Hey! Get off!" She yells before shaking her foot around, making him get really dizzy. Eventually he's shot up into the air and then falls down, passing her face. He grabs onto her nose as he passed it. "Damn that was close." He says to himself. "Hehehe!" He hears the giant giggle. "Aww why don't you fall just abit more, I promise you're have acomfy landing." She giggles louder. Storm looks down and can see into her cleavage. "Ugh!" His nose bleeds out abit before he looks away and begins climbing up her nose.

"Nuh uh!" Sukei teases before twitching her nose. Storm begins to lose grip. "Damn it!" He yells. "Hehehe enjoy the inside of my bra little boy." She tells him before forcing him to fall down. Storm however smirks. "Heh one shot!" He says as he turns to face her. "Try this attack! SHOT WIND!" He yells as he fires a scatter shot of wind that strikes her neck. "Gah!" She gags, she moves falls down from shock. Storm then safely land on her skirt. "Well that went better than expected." He says while laughing. Sukei passes out from the attack.

"Ok time to save the girls!" He exclaims before running towards where they were giving them. He finds Phanty, Elsa, Spectiria, and Cleo. "Well at least this is all over now." He says while laughing. Suddenly the ground shakes around him. "Oh fuck my life!" He yells before he see's a figure enter the room.


	20. All the Way With Calloway

All the Way With Calloway!

"Ugh, what the hell?" Storm says while looking really annoyed. He sees Anabella enter the room. "Hmm well this room looks save enough." She says before walking in, one of her high heels nearly landing on Storm. "Whoa! What is she doing?" He exclaims. "Hmm?" Anabella's ears twitch before glaring down at the shrunken boy. "Now what's this?" She asks before picking him up. "Hey! Let go of me!" He yells at her.

"Hmm? Oh it's the human." She says with a smirk. "Looks like you have a little problem." She laughs darkly. "Hahaha. You're a comedian. Now put me down!" He yells at her. She simply smiles. "You know I never got that drink on Halloween night." She tells him before licking her fangs. Storm suddenly looks abit nervous. "H-Hey! This is no time to be messing around!" He yells. "Well I'm not messing around. I'm just really thirsty." She laughs before readying to bite into him. "Ugh!" Storm grunts.

Suddenly Anabella stops. "What is this!?" She yells, trying to move. "Heh." Storm takes this chance and escapes her grip. "I guess you can accept this as my apology." Storm looks and sees that Luna has regained consciousness. "Well looks like the little witch has recovered." Storm says with a smirk. "Ugh!" Luna recoils and seems fluster. "Who you calling little?! I'm still taller than you!" She yells at him. He simply laughs at her. "Ugh! Why can't I move?" Anabella yells at them. "Hehe it's the same paralysis spell we cast on you, so it won't last long." Luna tells him.

"To break our spell just leave the room, to be honest we're not very good with magic at all." She explains. "Heh sounds good to me." Storm says before lining up the figurines of the girls. "Shot Wind!" He yells before firing a scatter blast of wind the shoots the figurines clear out of the room. "Ugh!" All of the girls are back to normal with Cleo on top of Elsa and the two ghosts tied up. "How did we get like this?" Phanty asks her sister. "I always keep a rope with me sugar." Spectiria answers as they both begin to laugh insanely. Elsa gets up, easily forcing Cleo off her back. "Whoa!" She exclaims. "Ugh! Be careful you body of bolts!" She yells at her then covers her mouth. "Oops sorry about that." She apologizes shyly. "No problem." Elsa responds, helping her up.

Storm walks out of the room and changes back to normal as well. "Well thanks for the help witch." Storm says with a wave before helping the girls. Soon they move on and Anabella eventually regains her movement. "Ah! Finally!" She exclaims before glaring at Luna. "Now what's stopping me from feasting on you?" "Easy." Luna says before making garlic appear on her and giggles. " …. I don't even care any more." Anabella complains before leaving the room. Luna just sighs in relief. "Well now what do I do? Guess just wait for this idiot to wake up." She says before siting on top of her unconscious sister.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Mistress!" The Grim Creeper shrieks. "The twins have been defeated!" "What!?" The mistress exclaims. "What do you mean!?" "T-They went down by this boy!" He explains. "Impossible! I predicted he wouldn't make it any further! I'm never wrong!" She exclaims. "I want those girls recaptured and the boy killed!" She yells. "Temper milady." The unfamiliar figure from before walks in. "Nekros, I believe I ordered that bat's head, where is she?" The mistress asks displeasingly. "No need milady, they won't make it through my chambers I assure." Nekros answers her.

Suddenly they hear a knocking sound. "Creeper what is that noise?" The mistress asks. "It came from the front gate, but my spytraps aren't working!" He answers. "Then go check it out!" She orders him. "O-Of course Mistress!" He scrambles off. "Remind me why do you have him?" Nekros asks. "He came with the castle." The mistress responds.

The creeper answers the gate and looks around. "Huh? There's nothing here." He says. "Hmm?" He looks down and sees a small box. "What's this thing?" He asks before opening the box. "Helloooo." Inside the box is the small dragon, Matches, who smirks while turning red. "UGH! Oh no!" The Creeper yells before trying to run but is burned by the dragon breathing fire. "AHHHH!" He yells as he runs off. Matches laughs at him.

"Good looks like the weird lizard thing actually did it!" The Calloway cadets all come out of hiding. "Let's move men!" Tug leads them inside. They find themselves in the same room where the girls and Storm were captured in.

"RRRGGHH! You brats!" The Creeper yells. "Uh oh looks like he hung around after all!" Tug says. "Now you five are coming with me!" The Creeper exclaims before extending his vines at them. "Miguel! Now!" Tug exclaims. "Roger that!" Miguel says, having what looks like a bazooka at the ready. "W-What the!?" The Creeper exclaims. "Fire!" Tug orders and Miguel fires, sending a straight air blast at the Creeper. "Gahh!" He yells before being forced into a wall and passing out.

"Wow that air cannon had much more of an affect than I thought it would." Miguel says. "You don't say." Tug comments. Miguel looks back at the other cadets and see all of their hairs are blown back. "Oops, my bad." He says. The cadets fix themselves up. "Alright men, let's move out!" Tug order. Grunt steps to the front. "Charge!" He yells before running up a flight of stairs, followed by the others.

Meanwhile, with Storm and the girls. They're walking through a long hallway. "Wow this place is tiring." Cleo complains. "And I'm from the Egyptian desert, I know tiring." "Stop complaining mummy." Anabella hisses, having caught up with them. "Hahahaha! Never a boring time around you two." Specitiria tells them. "Quiet specter!" Cleo and Anabella tell her.

"And they're all suppose to be friends right?" Storm asks. Elsa just shrugs, not really knowing them well. "As far as I can tell." Phanty says before laughing.

Soon they reach a rather dark room. "Now what is this place?" Storm asks. " ….. Heh! The sweet smell of rusted iron!" Anabella says, sounding excited suddenly. "Hmm? What do you see?" He asks her. "I see numerous dead humans covered in blood, as if a masscre took place in this room!" She tells them before laughing insanely. "Is she going to be okay?" Elsa asks.

"Not for too much longer." They notice a man walk in, he is dressed up like a butler would normally. "Welcome... to my room of Red Dusk." He says before smirking, showing a single fang.


End file.
